Pourparlers avec un Monstre
by Eclipse-58
Summary: Recueil d'OS retraçant l'évolution de Gaara du Désert au travers d'une tumultueuse relation. UR&IC. Vrai résumé au Chap.1.
1. Bête de Sable & bouclier de chair

_***** Pourparlers avec un Monstre *****_

_**Résumé général : **Les paroles s'envolent dans les airs avant de mourir, le plus souvent, dans l'oubli. Pourtant, celles que l'on croit éphémères, volatiles, ou insignifiantes, s'immiscent à notre insu dans les méandres de l'esprit dont elles amorçent les inéluctables changements. Recueil d'OS retraçant l'évolution de Gaara du Désert au travers d'une tumultueuse relation. Même si cette fiction explore les liens unissant les individus, la romance n'est en aucun cas le fil rouge de ce récit. Z'êtes prévenus^^_

_Personnages IC, je fais tout pour. _

_**Résumé de l'OS ci dessous : **L'examen des Chûnins poursuit son cours dans la forêt de la Mort. Le trio de Suna en est sorti sans encombres, avec un temps record. Maintenant, ils font face à l'ennui en attendant la fin de l'épreuve. Cette inactivité combinée à l'appel constant du sang menace de plonger Gaara dans une folie meurtrière, dont pâtirait Temari et Kankurô. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Enterrer définitivement leurs chamailleries dans un cercueil de sable est son envie la plus intense. Mais l'examen impose des équipes de trois alors... _

_**Crédits :**__ Les personnages sont empruntés, pour mon seul plaisir (et le vôtre, j'espère), à l'univers de Naruto et appartiennent donc à leur créateur. La citation appartient à son auteur, qui est cité à la fin de chacune d'elle. Je rends à César ce qui appartient à César..._

_Les passages en italiques signalent les éléments du passé. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bête de Sable &amp; Bouclier de Chair<strong>_

_**« La haine est l'amour qui a sombré. »**_

_**Sören Kierkegaard**_

* * *

><p>Deux jours. Deux jours que Gaara du Désert tournait en rond dans la tour centrale, en attendant la fin de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen des Chûnins. Assis sur un banc, un coude nonchalamment posé sur la calebasse reposant à ses côtés, il observait, d'un œil critique, Temari tempêtant sur Kankurō qui ne cessait de se plaindre à propos de l'ennui qui le rongeait. Leur babillage incessant exaspérait le maître du sable que cette inactivité ne rendait guère patient.<p>

La tête rouge éprouvait le besoin impérieux de goûter au tumulte d'une bataille, de faire couler le sang d'une victime aux abois, d'avoir à sa merci une vie palpitante dans son poing. Le sable affamé réclamait son tribut de sang et habituellement, Gaara n'était guère récalcitrant à le lui fournir, car le shinobi jouissait du pouvoir meurtrier qu'il exerçait impitoyablement sur autrui. Mais risquer l'élimination de l'examen, et supprimer ainsi l'opportunité de tuer de puissants adversaires faute d'équipiers, ne cadrait guère avec ses ambitions assassines.

Pourtant, enterrer leurs chamailleries dans un cercueil sablonneux était une tentation à laquelle le Sunien aurait volontiers cédé. L'adolescent ferma un instant ses yeux cerclés d'ébène dans une vaine tentative pour s'isoler du monde extérieur... Finalement, il se leva tout en saisissant sa calebasse.

― Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Kankurō en attrapant rudement l'épaule de Gaara par derrière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Le rouge au teint pâle détourna légèrement la tête pour voir du coin de l'œil son prétendu frère. Le marionnettiste, entièrement couvert de vêtements sombres et dominant Gaara d'une bonne tête, frémit légèrement en croisant ce regard aussi terne et glacial qu'un hiver sans fin.

― Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et je te conseille de me lâcher...

Le coutumier « sinon, je vais te tuer ! » ne fut pas formulé, mais la menace silencieuse fut parfaitement comprise. Le maître des pantins ainsi que la blonde qui s'était discrètement approchée d'eux se figèrent, ils savaient pertinemment de quoi Gaara du Désert était capable.

― Allons Gaara, tempéra Temari en arborant un sourire trop pâle et crispé pour être sincère, tu sais bien que nous devons rester ensemble... S'il te plaît !

Le maître du sable fronça des sourcils inexistants en déportant son regard contrarié sur son interlocutrice liée à lui par la génétique. Encore une fois, son aînée à l'éventail tentait de le raisonner en usant maladroitement d'une expression avenante, parvenant à peine à dissimuler la crainte morbide qu'il lui inspirait.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans mes jambes, affirma-t-il d'un ton péremptoire. Je serai de retour quand le moment sera venu.

Puis, Gaara disparut de la pièce dans une vrille sablonneuse.

― Raah ! Il n'écoutera jamais rien ce mioche ! râla Kankurō en se retournant vers sa sœur qui haussa les épaules dans l'impuissance.

* * *

><p>Il marchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans la lugubre forêt de la Mort sans croiser le chemin de quiconque. Mues par leur puissant instinct de préservation, les bêtes sauvages, pourtant redoutées par tous les postulants au grade de Chūnin, s'enfuyaient à son approche. Le bruit feutré de leur départ précipité résonnait faiblement à travers le bruissement des feuillages. Si le Démon de Suna n'avait pas cet irrépressible désir sanglant de tuer, il aurait probablement trouvé regrettable que ses précédents opposants, dont les fluides imprégnaient dorénavant chaque grain de sable de sa jarre, n'aient pas suivi l'exemple de la faune.<p>

Le maître de sable arriva bientôt à une large rivière dont les faibles remous étincelaient sous la pâle lueur de la lune gibbeuse. Le rouge jeta un regard à la voûte céleste étoilée en s'attardant sur l'astre lunaire glissant lentement dans le ciel puis, il suivit la berge de galets, supposant en toute logique que certains ninjas camperaient à proximité du cours d'eau. Bientôt, il arriva sur un large espace dégagé où l'adolescent découvrit l'exactitude de son raisonnement : trois silhouettes étendues, à même le sol, à côtés des cendres d'un feu de camp. Des créatures inconscientes du danger qu'elles encouraient.

L'hôte de Shukaku s'approcha lentement du trio, le bruit de ses pas couvert par les ronflements d'un jeune ninja blond. A ses côtés, sommeillait un garçon qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Des vêtements sombres illuminés de blanc, une ténébreuse chevelure indisciplinée encadrant un visage laiteux où se lisait une souffrance rageusement contenue : Sasuke Uchiwa. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres fines dans la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé une cible sur laquelle il pourrait libérer toutes les frustrations de ces derniers jours...

Un mouvement à la gauche du prodige de Konoha le surprit. La tête carminée disparut prestement dans un tourbillon arénacé pour réapparaître dans l'obscurité des feuillages environnants. La fille aux cheveux roses de l'équipe sept s'assit en posant une main sur son ventre. La lune éclairait faiblement ses traits fins tordus dans une expression douloureuse. La fragrance familière du sang, mêlée à celle de l'humus forestier, fut portée par une légère brise jusqu'aux narines du shinobi, alors que la kunoichi vérifiait sur le sommeil de ses camarades.

La ninja se leva pour rejoindre péniblement le bord du cours d'eau qu'elle longea, le dos courbé, pour s'éloigner de deux centaines de mètres du campement. Trop faible à son goût, cette Genin ne l'intéressait pas, toutefois son comportement de conspiratrice l'intriguait, sans le surprendre pour autant.

Les hommes n'étaient que des égoïstes dont la prétendue loyauté s'envolait aux quatre vents dès que cela servait leurs intérêts personnels. Contrairement à eux, Gaara n'était pas hypocrite. Il était un monstre d'égoïsme ayant appris par la force des choses à se complaire dans la solitude, à ne vivre que pour lui-même et c'était avec une sinistre lucidité que le sanguinaire rouquin assumait ouvertement sa nature.

L'inconnue, qui ne l'était pas tant, ôta sa robe groseille et s'agenouilla sur les galets en émettant discrètement un gémissement plaintif. D'après ses mouvements fébriles étudiés avec minutie et l'odeur entêtante de l'hémoglobine fraîche, Gaara devina qu'elle était entrain de retirer un pansement imbibé de sang. Plissant le nez, la tête rouge huma l'air, en fantasmant sur la mort prochaine du prodige Uchiwa dans un déluge sablonneux mêlé de sang, de larmes et d'os broyés.

― Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Le rouge étouffa un grognement en foudroyant la kunoichi du regard. Elle était faible, mais elle avait quand même perçu sa présence furtive. Comme les proies constamment traquées, la rose avait probablement développé son instinct, car il était évident que ce n'était pas grâce à ses misérables capacités de ninja qu'elle l'avait détecté. Sa défense automatique arénacée se déploya subitement devant son visage pour contrer le kunaï que cette Genin avait lancé avec une précision surprenante, malgré son camouflage dans les ténèbres nocturnes de la forêt. Démasqué, l'adolescent sortit de la pénombre avec la démarche assurée de ceux qui n'ont rien à craindre de la mort.

Debout et en garde, Sakura guettait avec une crainte non dissimulée le garçon émergeant lentement de l'ombre des feuillages. Peu à peu, la fleur de cerisier reconnut le shinobi de Suna que l'équipe sept avait rencontré avant l'examen des Chūnins. Il fallait avouer que ce type au visage inexpressif était difficile à oublier par l'aura menaçante émanant de sa personne comme si la Mort, elle-même, accompagnait ses pas, sans compter avec son apparence exotique. Des cheveux carmins en harmonie avec le kanji « Amour » ornant son front pâle, des cernes d'ébène faisant ressortir ses iris aussi clairs que l'eau d'un lagon, un visage pâle que des rondeurs enfantines persistantes n'adoucissaient pas et une grande jarre harnachée sur son dos... Aucun doute n'était possible.

Dans un déglutissement pénible, la fleur de cerisier identifia l'effrayant Sabaku no Gaara. Celui qui avait littéralement terrorisé son hargneux équipier peinturluré lors de leur rencontre précédente. L'adolescente se racla la gorge.

― Tu es Gaara, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le shinobi avançait toujours dans sa direction dans un silence oppressant. C'était bien sa veine, songea la kunoichi en posant une main sur son flanc blessé. Son équipe commençait tout juste à se remettre des affrontements terribles consécutifs à leur rencontre avec les sbires d'Orochimaru et déjà, ils étaient de nouveau pris pour cible. Puis avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'après l'échec du trio d'Oto, le serpent avait probablement soudoyé des ninjas d'autres villages pour tuer Sasuke-kun ! Sa prise sur le kunaï qu'elle tenait de la main gauche se raffermit avant qu'elle ne crache :

― Toi aussi, tu es à la solde d'Orochimaru et tu veux affronter Sasuke-kun ?

Le regard fixe de Gaara se durcit et son front se plissa. Qui était cet Orochimaru que cette fille évoquait avec tant de colère et de dégoût ?

― Non.

Le jeune homme perçut le léger relâchement inconscient de la kunoichi, visiblement soulagée de sa réponse. Seul le clapotis de l'eau sur la berge résonnait alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de la rose.

― Je veux l'éliminer, ajouta-t-il.

La fleur de cerisier écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et tout son corps se tendit de nouveau. Ce garçon à la voix profonde malgré son jeune âge annonçait ça, si froidement... Si résolument.

« Maudit sois-tu, Naruto ! Quelle idée de s'endormir pendant ton tour de garde, bon sang ! Abruti ! » ragea-t-elle intérieurement en oubliant, avec hypocrisie, qu'elle se félicitait de l'insouciance du blond, il y avait encore quelques minutes.

Il avait plutôt intérêt de se réveiller, cet irresponsable ! Car devant Sakura, se dressait un tueur impitoyable dont le regard de glace et l'assurance trahissaient la nature assassine. La fleur de cerisier en était certaine, de même qu'elle était sûre d'être incapable de défendre ses amis face à lui. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'apprêtait à donner l'alerte quand une gerbe de sable jaillit de la calebasse, enserra son corps frêle et la bâillonna. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger !

― Ne crie pas, kunoichi, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que l'Uchiwa ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'indéchiffrable roux examina les émeraudes suppliantes de la rose au visage empourpré ― faute d'oxygène ― avant de la relâcher. Le corps mince chuta lourdement sur les galets avec un gémissement plaintif. La main posée sur son flanc couvert par un débardeur sombre était imbibée de sang, et excitait davantage l'esprit du Sable. Mais comment Gaara pourrait-il jouir de la mort de quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable ? La tuer ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction... Ce serait une hérésie.

― Nettoie ta blessure !

Surprise, Sakura hoqueta, avant de jauger le Sunien avec défiance. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de lui tourner le dos pour que Gaara l'élimine, si l'envie lui prenait... Mieux valait donc, éviter de contrarier ce shinobi dont la cruauté palpable viciait l'air comme un poison. Elle déposa son kunaï avec hésitation sur un galet. Lentement, la Haruno souleva son débardeur et nettoya sa plaie avec un linge propre, qu'elle trempa dans la rivière sous le regard sévère de l'olympien Gaara, qui gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Frémissante sous ce regard à l'intensité malsaine, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en concentrant son attention sur le nettoyage de sa blessure.

Ce Zaku du trio d'Oto avait bien visé. Malgré sa position défensive quand elle avait plongé sur le sbire d'Orochimaru, un kunaï avait percé sa garde pour se ficher droit dans les muscles intercostaux. Chaque mouvement respiratoire était un calvaire écartant les chairs sanguinolentes et retardant la cicatrisation. Malgré des soins réguliers, la plaie menaçait de s'infecter. Quelle poisse !

― Pou-Pourquoi veux-tu... Tuer Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation avant d'affirmer avec plus de conviction. Il ne t'a rien fait !

Gaara n'était guère loquace, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fuir une question. Il ne fuyait devant rien, ni personne. Puisque cette fille n'était pas un adversaire valable, autant satisfaire sa curiosité et se repaître de la frayeur que le rouge ne manquerait pas de provoquer. D'un mouvement autoritaire de la main, le Sunien incita la rose à baisser le ton, avant de recroiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de raison autre que de me permettre d'exister.

L'adolescente glapit d'indignation tout en évaluant la terrible portée de ces mots catégoriques. Le sérieux de ce garçon l'incitait à croire que ce n'était aucunement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Quel étrange coup du sort... Sakura venait tout juste de découvrir, grâce au dévouement de Lee, que son parcours de shinobi dépendrait de sa volonté à lutter pour ses proches. Et voilà qu'elle rencontrait une personne dont l'individualisme était à l'opposé de ses convictions fraîchement acquises.

Sakura était probablement loin d'être de taille et pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle tente quelque chose pour sauver Sasuke-kun, encore convalescent, des griffes de ce ninja. Il lui fallait gagner du temps en distrayant cet étrange adolescent en espérant que les garçons – en particulier Naruto, le seul d'entre eux à être parfaitement valide – se réveilleraient bientôt. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ?

― Tu vis parce que tu voles celles des autres ? Mais... C'est monstrueux !

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de l'hôte de Shukaku en entendant le juste qualificatif de la Genin. Son géniteur l'avait créé dans le but d'éliminer tous les opposants de son village, dont la puissance avait décliné depuis une quinzaine d'années. Pour tous, Gaara avait toujours été l'arme ultime de Suna, le démon du sable... Le monstre ! Et il avait largement dépassé les attentes de son village.

― Je suis né « monstre » en débutant ma carrière de meurtrier en prenant la vie de celle qui m'a engendré, informa-t-il de sa sombre voix de baryton. Depuis, mon sable insatiable n'a eu de cesse de s'abreuver du sang de ceux que j'ai mené au trépas.

La kunoichi ne put réprimer un rictus de dégoût horrifié, avant de se reprendre. Sa plaie était approximativement propre mais la fleur de cerisier s'abstint de s'attarder davantage. Bien que la pudeur, ou même la bienséance, soit le cadet de ses soucis actuels, elle n'appréciait guère d'être vue dans une tenue si révélatrice par cet étranger. Un débardeur et un caleçon faisaient un piètre rempart face à ces orbes transperçants. L'adolescente replaça un pansement propre sur blessure en répondant à son interlocuteur, sans oser croiser ses terrifiantes prunelles de glace :

― Si tu ne m'as pas tuée...

Elle hésita, le consulta très très brièvement du regard et poursuivit en constatant l'apparente placidité du rouge :

― J'imagine que c'est parce que plus les vies que tu prends te donnent du fil à retordre, plus elles acquièrent de la valeur à tes yeux et par conséquent, ton existence en est davantage affirmée...

Jusque là, son raisonnement était correct.

― Et c'est pour cette même raison que tu t'intéresses à Sasuke-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête rouge acquiesça en l'observant alors qu'elle se levait pour renfiler sa qipao* écarlate. Gaara devait lui concéder une certaine vivacité d'esprit, et une lucidité exemplaire vis-à-vis d'elle-même, compensant un peu sa pitoyable faiblesse. Après un soupir, l'adolescente se retourna, dardant sur lui un surprenant regard brillant de détermination :

― Dans ce cas, tu n'as actuellement rien à faire ici ! proclama-t-elle hardiment. Il va te falloir attendre car Sasuke-kun n'est pas en état de se battre pour le moment !

Avec une vélocité furieuse, Gaara saisit la rose à la gorge et la souleva de sorte que la pointe de ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol caillouteux.

― Parle-moi encore sur ce ton et ma jarre sera ton cercueil !

Dire que Sakura était terrifiée par cette explosion de colère brute était euphémisme. Elle tremblait comme feuille battue par un orage démentiel. Les changements d'humeur de ce garçon étaient complétement imprévisibles et d'une promptitude effrayante !

― Ne crois pas qu'être aussi misérable suffise à te mettre à l'abri de moi, poursuivit-il, ta langue est peut-être acérée mais ta faiblesse peut sérieusement compromettre ta survie. D'ailleurs, tu en as conscience puisque tu caches ta vulnérabilité à tes propres équipiers !

La kunoichi suffoquait à cause de la poigne de fer du ninja de Suna. Une force que ses deux mains ne parvenaient pas à desserrer.

― Je ne leur cache rien du tout ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Malgré ses efforts, la granuleuse main étranglant Sakura restait inébranlable.

― Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as veillé à ce que tes camarades soient profondément endormis pour soigner ta blessure... Si ce n'est pas parce que tu les considères comme une menace pour ta vie !

L'adolescente grimaçait en cherchant vainement à prendre une inspiration. Constatant son impossibilité de réponse, Gaara relâcha légèrement sa prise.

― Ça me paraît évident, non ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ! fulmina Sakura énervée par l'idiotie de cette question, ce traitement brutal... Et son impuissance à y faire face.

Pour l'invincible empli de haine, et ne se préoccupant que de sa propre personne, l'inquiétude était un mot vide de sens. Aussi, Gaara ne parvenait pas à justifier le refus de la rose à ce que ses compagnons la ressentent. Le front habituellement lisse du maître du sable se fronça dans la perplexité, avant qu'un tiraillement aigu au crâne vienne l'assaillir, accompagné de rafales d'images intenses issues des tréfonds de sa mémoire qui lui firent lâcher complétement le cou de la rose.

_« L'amour est un sentiment bienveillant et affectueux que l'on éprouve envers les proches et les gens importants pour soi. »_

Les mots de son oncle Yashamaru martelaient douloureusement son esprit. Des mots gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire par cet être que Gaara avait tant aimé, mais qui avait été le premier d'une longue liste d'assassins envoyés par son père, le Kazekage, pour l'éliminer. Les mots de ce traître ! Les doigts du maître du sable grognant dans l'agonie s'ancrèrent avec la force du désespoir dans sa chevelure de feu, sous le regard interloqué de l'unique témoin de ses tourments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je n'ai jamais vu un visage aussi tordu de douleur... Il doit souffrir atrocement. » pensa la Genin.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se punissant inconsciemment de sa conduite prochaine. Ce ninja exhalait une cruauté terrifiante pourtant la kunoichi ne put réprimer un élan de compassion inavouable pour cet ennemi. Et puis, l'aider servirait peut-être ses intérêts. Qui sait ? La kunoichi sortit de sa sacoche une autre compresse qu'elle trempa dans l'onde paisible. Elle tordit le tissu avant de s'approcher prudemment de l'adolescent dont le grondement bestial lui donnait la chair de poule. La gorge de Sakura se noua et une suée glacée dégoulina le long de ses tempes quand sa main tremblante appliqua le linge sur le front tatoué.

L'hôte de Shukaku se figea de stupéfaction en sentant la fraîcheur bienfaisante sur sa peau. Médusé, il ouvrit les yeux pour observer la rose en face de lui. Il sentait l'acidité de sa peur suintant par les pores de sa chair, entendait le rythme chaotique de ses pulsations cardiaques, percevait l'intensité de son angoisse au travers de ses frissons... Pourtant, le regard déterminé de l'adolescente ne vacilla pas sous le sien.

― Dis-moi, gronda-t-il de sa voix profonde, la raison pour laquelle tu établis volontairement un contact pacifique avec une créature qui te terrifies.

Sakura réprima, de justesse, un mouvement de recul en croisant les turquoises brillantes de folie et injectées de sang. Le visage de Gaara crispé par la colère, la douleur, et l'incompréhension, son aura plus démentielle que jamais la convainquirent qu'un mensonge la condamnerait à mort dans la seconde. Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

― Il faut croire que l'espoir que tu te ravises à propos de Sasuke-kun surpasse la peur que tu m'inspires...

Bien que sa sincérité palpable inspirait son respect, les raisonnements tordus de cette fille lui échappaient complètement... Elle faisait ça pour l'Uchiwa ? A ses risques et périls, l'adolescente tentait de l'amadouer par un acte « secourable » sans même chercher à s'en défendre. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait ! Lui, l'impitoyable monstre de Suna était tenté d'accéder à sa requête, juste parce que cette fille le traitait différemment des autres. Juste parce que ses grands yeux, trop innocents pour être ceux d'un shinobi, étaient complétement dénués de toute forme de haine, malgré la menace qu'il représentait...

Sakura observa la disparition progressive de la lueur assassine dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, tout en songeant à sa discussion avec cet être mystérieux, dont le visage se vidait de toutes ses émotions douloureuses. La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas manqué son étonnement fugace, quand elle avait mentionné la raison de la dissimulation de sa blessure à ses amis. Le degré de sociabilité de la tête carminée devait être catastrophique pour qu'il n'ait pas percuté tout seul un concept aussi simple !

Le souvenir d'une discussion avec Sasuke-kun au sujet de Naruto s'imposa à son esprit. A l'époque, elle pensait que le blondinet était complètement inapte socialement, et que son comportement d'enquiquineur stupide et égoïste était lié à l'absence de parents pour l'éduquer. Son intransigeance avait été vertement réprimandée par cet autre orphelin qu'elle aimait tant.

_« Oui, mais il est seul ! C'est bien plus difficile que de se faire sermonner de temps en temps... Franchement, Sakura tu m'énerves ! »_

Les mots de rejet de Sasuke-kun avait fait douloureusement prendre conscience à la rose, qu'elle devait se montrer plus gentille avec le blond, qu'elle envoyait constamment dans les chardons. Ce garçon à la chevelure de feu était-il comme Naruto ? Était-ce parce qu'il était seul que le Sunien avait été décontenancé par ses paroles concernant les sentiments de ses coéquipiers ? Était-ce parce qu'il était livré à lui-même que le tatoué clamait ne vivre que pour le crime ? Parce qu'il n'avait personne pour qui s'inquiéter et réciproquement ? Parce qu'il n'avait personne à aimer ?

Son regard dériva en direction du kanji « amour » gravé dans sa chair à demi dissimulé par le linge humide. Il s'appelait Gaara du Désert...

― Cet épithète n'est pas un hommage au sable... C'est une métaphore de la solitude noyant l'homme n'aimant que sa propre personne... murmura pensivement Sakura.

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux. Une gerbe sableuse jaillit de sa calebasse pour éloigner violemment de lui cette fille trop perspicace. Il rattrapa au vol le linge humide qu'elle maintenait sur son front, tandis que la rose atterrit rudement sur ses fesses, en fixant avec incompréhension le garçon dont la brutalité soudaine l'avait pris au dépourvu. Une fois de plus.

― Kunoichi ! Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à tenir ta langue !

Tétanisée, les yeux révulsés, la rose se tint coite sous le regard dur du garçon qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Dès son apparition, le ninja de Suna avait pris l'ascendant sur elle. Bien qu'il n'ait exécuté aucune des menaces proférées contre sa personne, Sakura n'était pas du genre à pousser sa chance, quitte à récolter de douloureuses crampes suite à son immobilisme forcé et inconfortable.

Gaara ne comprenait pas. Comment quelqu'un comme cette fille pouvait-elle lire à travers lui aussi aisément ? Le Genin savait que la rose était intelligente. Lors de l'épreuve écrite de l'examen, il avait remarqué qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes ayant rempli intégralement le questionnaire sans tricher. L'unique autre ninja ayant accompli cette performance étant la fille Hyūga, reconnaissable aux pupilles caractéristiques du clan renommé dont elle était issue. Mais le savoir théorique de son interlocutrice n'expliquait en rien l'apparente compréhension de sa personne. Cela le désappointait.

Gaara se sentait vulnérable, face à cette clairvoyance capable de décoder ses non-dits. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que l'implacable maître du sable haïssait par dessus tout, c'était de se sentir vulnérable !

Pourtant, l'hôte de Shukaku n'éprouvait pas le besoin de l'écraser avec son arme à la fluidité meurtrière parce qu'il s'était senti compris, et que cela lui apportait un certain « confort », une obscure satisfaction... Parce que, bizarrement, cette fille ne haïssait pas l'abomination du Sable.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ultime guerrier de Suna était en proie à la confusion. Ses sentiments contradictoires le déchirait. La solitude, qui l'avait tant fait souffrir mais dont la familiarité avait le pouvoir d'apaiser ses esprits, lui était nécessaire. Il avait impérativement besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur cette étrange rencontre. C'est pourquoi le monstre de Suna au visage impénétrable annonça sa sortie de la scène :

― Les examens sont loin d'être terminés. D'autres occasions se présenteront. Ce n'est qu'un sursis... Bientôt, j'éliminerai l'Uchiwa !

Sakura hoqueta de surprise en le voyant se détourner pour rejoindre les ténèbres de la forêt. La fleur de cerisier sauta sur ses pieds.

― Pourquoi cette subite complaisance ? demanda l'unique membre féminin de l'équipe sept sans chercher à dissimuler son étonnement.

La rose était inconsciente du chaos qu'elle venait de semer dans son esprit instable. Il fallait qu'il en reste ainsi !

― Comme tu l'as énoncé, répondit-il sans se retourner, ma victoire acquise face à un être en pleine possession de ses moyens raffermira davantage mon existence et le pouvoir que je peux exercer sur autrui...

Et parce que c'était actuellement la seule certitude la concernant, il ajouta catégoriquement en tournant légèrement la tête afin de croiser le regard de l'adolescente :

― Et ce jour là, si tu entraves mon chemin de quelque manière que ce soit, je te tuerais !

Gaara du Désert disparut dans un tourbillon de sable sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer. Il l'avait avertie, la prochaine fois, l'implacable Gaara mettrait à exécution ses menaces. La tension nerveuse de Sakura se relâcha dans un soupir significatif. Marcher sur un terrain miné oratoire n'était pas un exercice dont l'émotive kunoichi était coutumière...

* * *

><p>Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Gaara était parti qu'une voix familière résonna dans le dos de la fleur de cerisier :<p>

― Sakura... Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

La kunoichi se retourna vers l'irrésistible brun de son équipe, dont elle ne put affronter les pupilles d'obsidienne très longtemps. Sasuke était constamment harcelé depuis le début des examens et avec cette inquiétante marque apposée par Orochimaru, son compagnon avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Sakura n'aimait pas être obligée de mentir à cet être si précieux, cela la rendait nerveuse et elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble avec un sourire crispé.

― Sasuke-kun ? Je... J'ai fait un mauvais rêve et j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir un peu... Tu sais, Orochimaru et ses serpents...

― Hum... répondit-il en dardant sur elle un regard empli de suspicion.

Finalement, les mains du prodige glissèrent dans les poches de son bermuda immaculé. Une attitude coutumière qui lui donnait un air mi-indifférent, mi-renfrogné. Il jeta un bref regard sur Naruto dont les ronflements résonnaient fortement dans le calme de la nuit. Il demanda avec un sourire en coin :

― Quand tu t'es levée, Naruto dormait déjà, je parie ?

L'échange devait être écourté avant qu'il ne pose trop de questions.

― Oui, ria gauchement la fleur de cerisier avant d'annoncer dans un profond bâillement, il reste deux heures avant le lever du soleil, je retourne me coucher.

Après son départ, les pupilles ténébreuses du brun virèrent au rouge sang. Le Sharingan scrutait avec attention la direction fixée précédemment par son équipière. Il repéra des traces granuleuses et résiduelles de chakra éparpillées sur les galets, toutefois les faibles quantités ne lui permirent pas d'identifier leur origine. L'Uchiwa grogna de frustration avant d'apercevoir un morceau de tissu imprégné de sang gisant au sol près du lit de la rivière. Le prodige fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation, jeta un bref regard sur sa coéquipière qui s'allongeait et, sans mot dire, décida à prendre le tour de garde abandonné par cet idiot de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, l'hôte de Shukaku apparut soudainement dans une vrille de sable dans la grande salle de la tour, le lieu de rendez-vous à la fin de la seconde épreuve. Son apparition subite fit sursauter son frère et sa sœur qui se reprirent rapidement.<p>

― Alors... Ta promenade s'est bien passée ? demanda Temari avec une crainte à peine dissimulée par l'éternel faux sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle s'adressait à lui.

Gaara acquiesça en se délestant de sa calebasse.

― Tu crois qu'il a encore fait un carnage ? chuchota Kankurō à l'oreille de la blonde.

Malgré le faible volume sonore Gaara entendit la question de son frère.

― Kankurō... Pourquoi poser une question à quelqu'un dont tu sais qu'il ignore la réponse ?

Mal à l'aise, le frère et la sœur se concertèrent d'un regard incertain.

― Heu... Puisque tu as entendu, alors répond ! tempêta le garçon aux peintures faciales.

― Le sable ne s'est pas abreuvé cette nuit, répondit-il en sortant un tissu pâle des replis de sa tenue.

Gaara s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur de la pièce en fixant, pendant un court instant, la compresse encore humide. Ses paupières d'ébène s'abaissèrent avant qu'il ne poursuive sombrement :

― Le chemin de la bête jusqu'à sa proie fut entravé par un étrange bouclier...

L'hôte de Shukaku fit une pause. Ses équipiers s'apprêtaient à lui demander quelle arme était capable de neutraliser l'invincible Gaara, quand ses paupières se rouvrirent subitement pour dévoiler deux orbes turquoises injectés de sang. Un regard empreint de folie démoniaque.

― Un bouclier qui, la prochaine fois, sera brisé par la fureur de la bête insatisfaite !

***** Fin *****

**Lexique :**

_**Qipao :**_ _modèle de la robe chinoise de Sakura. _

_Merci de votre lecture et laissez un p'tit commentaire si vous avez aimé_


	2. Prélude à l'infamie

_***** Pourparlers avec un Monstre *****_

_**_**Résumé de l'OS ci dessous : **_**_Alors que Gaara ressasse son irréductible rancoeur et les évènements du mois écoulés, sa méditation est interrompue.__

_**Prélude à l'Infamie**_

_**« Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison,**_

_**le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres. »**_

_**Emily Dickinson**_

* * *

><p>Assis sur le toit de l'hôtel qui le logeait, Gaara fixait d'un air absent la forêt s'étendant au-delà des portes de Konoha, dont la canopée baignée d'une lueur vespérale prenait des teintes mordorées, s'harmonisant avec l'embrasement du ciel. L'ombre étirée du carillon dominant le faîte du bâtiment dansait sur les tuiles cramoisies au rythme du murmure du vent, dans la plate indifférence du démon de Suna.<p>

Le tintement paisible du carillon éolien ponctuait le bourdonnement monotone des rues très animées en cette veille de tournoi final de l'examen des Chūnins. Gaara suivait le fil de sa pensée, dans cette méditation amère où le plongeaient les souvenirs du mois écoulé.

Baki avait récemment briffé le trio de Suna sur le « plan » visant la destruction de Konoha. Le Jōnin aux traits anguleux, dont la vigilance et l'inquiétude étaient accrues par une légitime crainte concernant l'instabilité du roux, avait particulièrement insisté sur le rôle primordial de ce dernier dans ce projet. En tant qu'arme ultime de Suna et pièce maîtresse de cette stratégie, élaborée dans le plus grand secret en partenariat avec le Pays du Son, Gaara devait libérer la puissance impétueuse de l'esprit du sable au cœur du village caché des Feuilles. Cette attaque constituait un acte de trahison envers le pays du Feu avec qui le Pays du Vent avait un traité d'alliance, mais cela indifférait le rouquin. Ni les raisons, ni les conséquences lui importaient, seule la finalité trouvait grâce à ses yeux : tuer.

Malgré la haine viscérale de ses concitoyens à son égard, l'adolescent avait accepté le rôle ingrat attribué par le destin en suivant la voie des ninjas, car elle seule lui fournissait la légitimité nécessaire à ses ambitions. Un prétexte fallacieux pour assouvir ses pulsions sanguinaires en toute impunité... Ou presque.

Outre le futur déferlement de sable, de sang et de larmes, qui allait submerger ce village paisible, le cœur de Gaara frappait dans sa poitrine, tel une bête en cage, dans l'excitation d'affronter Sasuke Uchiwa. Le ténébreux au Sharingan brûlait de libérer toute l'intensité de sa haine vengeresse. Tout comme lui, celui que beaucoup nommaient « le survivant » briguait l'élimination de ceux qui l'avaient conduit dans les flammes de l'Enfer consumant son âme meurtrie. Gaara avait discerné les cicatrices infernales sous le masque d'arrogance, il avait lu ses objectifs inscrits en filigrane dans ses orbes d'obsidienne. L'Uchiwa était fort, puissant, et attisait son désir, déjà brûlant, de l'éliminer.

L'équipier de l'Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, avait lui aussi retenu l'attention du monstre de Suna : le blond de l'équipe sept, aux allures d'imbécile heureux, était intervenu avec Shikamaru Nara pour l'empêcher d'assassiner Rock Lee. Le shinobi aux joues striées, chancelant d'effroi, avait reculé dans un murmure étouffé en prenant connaissance de sa terrible histoire :

_« Il est comme moi... »_ était-il parvenu à lire sur les lèvres tremblantes du blond.

C'était impossible ! Au grand soulagement de ceux qui chuchotaient leur profonde aversion pour l'aberration du Pays du Vent, Gaara était aussi unique que ce quartier de lune, dont la clarté perçait maintenant les nuages qui occultaient la lueur trop timide des premières étoiles. L'astre solitaire, et aussi changeant que lui, semblait ancré sur la voûte céleste sans pour autant en faire partie. Unique. Exclu. Tout seul.

Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que ce turbulent garçon, se vantant à chaque occasion d'être le prochain Hokage, ne mentait pas. Peut-être en raison de la légère agitation de l'esprit du sable à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité, ou à cause de l'infime brume, si familière, voilant la luminosité de son regard saphir. La tête carminée ne pouvait pas le déterminer mais ce ninja avait suscité sa curiosité.

Un dernier nom méritait d'être gravé dans son esprit pour avoir réussi là où tous, y compris lui-même, avaient lamentablement échoué : Rock Lee. Sensé être un raté, car il était incapable d'utiliser le Ninjutsu ou le Gentjutsu, ce garçon pratiquait le Taijutsu avec une virtuosité telle qu'il avait été le premier être capable de percer sa défense impénétrable. Il avait meurtri sa chair. Rock Lee lui avait fait mal.

Grâce à ce shinobi, le rouge avait enfin ressenti la douleur corporelle et... Il lui en tenait une profonde rancune. Car plus qu'un monstre au caractère imprévisible, Gaara du Désert était un monstre empli de contradictions dont lui seul comprenait la logique.

La protection octroyée par son armure arénacée lui avait épargné de graves blessures, et le maître du sable n'avait obtenu que quelques ecchymoses et des os fêlés, mais quand on connaissait le système défensif de Gaara, cela relevait déjà de l'exploit. Ce ninja méritait de payer cet affront. Rock Lee devait laver de son sang cet outrage... Il en était digne !

Éliminer cet impudent pour qui Gaara nourrissait tant de ressentiment, et dont l'acharnement à le combattre avait forcé l'admiration de tous, aurait apporté au roux la reconnaissance de tout le monde. Ainsi, Rock Lee lui aurait permis d'exister !

Mais ces crétins de Nara et d'Uzumaki, suivis de l'arrivée inopinée de Gaï Maito, avaient contrecarré ses funestes desseins. Victime d'une frustration que personne ne comprenait, son humeur avait finalement tourné à l'orage latent qui n'attendait que l'Uchiwa pour se déchaîner.

Gaara vivait pour anéantir de puissants shinobis afin de démontrer la supériorité de son pouvoir, parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait d'être reconnu par les autres. Mais il tuait aussi au nom de son auto-préservation. Assassiner ceux qui le menaçaient par leur puissance, ceux qui possédaient le potentiel de lui nuire, avant qu'ils n'aient une chance, une opportunité, de l'éliminer. Une raison supplémentaire de tuer, consécutive aux nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat commanditées par le Kazekage, celui qu'autrefois le roux appelait « _Père _».

La Mort restant toujours dans le sillage de la défaite, son existence toute entière était vouée à une constante lutte où chaque victoire lui permettait de vivre.

Il savait que les hommes étaient des prédateurs. Tous étaient des tueurs.

Mais l'amertume et la sombre rancœur du « monstre » avait fait de lui le meilleur.

* * *

><p>― Konohamaru ! s'époumona Sakura, reviens ici tout de suite !<p>

Oh ! La rose allait se faire une joie de tordre le cou de cet avorton qui avait osé dire qu'elle était aussi plate qu'une limande ! Le petit brun courait maintenant à perdre haleine dans les rues bondées, pour échapper aux griffes de Sakura Haruno qui le talonnait de près. L'incorrigible garnement renversa une table située sur la terrasse d'un salon de thé. Le gamin ayant prestement disparu dans la foule éclairée par les lueurs chaudes des guirlandes de lampions colorés, ce fut Sakura qui se fit alpaguer par le chef de l'établissement.

Sous son sourire contrit et les exigences tonitruantes du patron, la jeune fille grinçait des dents en envisageant les pires châtiments pour ce petit brigand, alors qu'elle replaçait la table à son emplacement initial et... Qu'elle délesta considérablement son porte-monnaie en compensation des désagréments engendrés. Puis, l'adolescente repartit à la recherche de l'enfant à la grande écharpe bleue, en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle. Ne le trouvant pas, elle canalisa son chakra sur la plante de ses pieds afin de grimper sur un mur pour atteindre les toits.

Son objectif atteint, la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante la saisit. Frissonnante, l'adolescente longea le bord de la toiture, tout en scrutant la rue d'où montait les fumets épicés des restaurants bondés et le brouhaha de la population en fête. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin ! Jamais Konohamaru ne se serait éloigné suffisamment pour provoquer sa lassitude, il voulait s'amuser avec elle. Non ! Ce morveux voulait jouer à ses dépends ! La kunoichi serra furieusement des poings avant d'étendre ses recherches en sautant de toit en toit.

Elle courait sur l'arête d'une couverture de tuiles quand, elle perçut une silhouette inhabituelle sur le faîte du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Intriguée, la rose stoppa sa course et reconnut le redoutable Gaara du Désert. Que faisait-il là ? A sa place, Sakura irait se reposer en prévision de l'affrontement de demain contre Sasuke-kun, plutôt que de bâiller aux corneilles ! Surtout que le prodige de sa promotion avait du profiter de ce mois de préparation pour faire d'incroyables progrès sous l'égide du ninja copieur !

En pensant à l'élu de son cœur, la jeune fille se rembrunit. Kakashi-sensei l'avait informée que la marque d'Orochimaru ne serait plus un problème mais depuis les tournois préliminaires, Sakura n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, ni de Sasuke-kun, ni de son professeur, et la ninja ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. La sournoiserie palpable du Sannin reptilien ne présageait rien de bon. Quant à la noirceur de l'aura du prodige au Sharingan, à l'instant fatidique où des flammes noires envahirent son corps avant qu'il ne désarticule sauvagement les bras de Zaku, elle marquait de sa sinistre empreinte les plus sombres cauchemars de la rose...

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées nocives. Les traits du roux étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre de son visage légèrement baissé et seules ses mystérieuses cernes d'ébène restaient visibles à cette distance. Le dos courbé par le poids de sa calebasse, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux pliés et ses mains immobiles pendant mollement dans le vide alors que ses fines mèches sanguines frémissaient sous la brise lui conférait une apparence débonnaire...

Voir le Sunien, paisible, dans cette attitude pacifique, contrastant avec sa barbarie impitoyable lors de son match contre Lee, lui faisait l'effet d'observer le repos d'un fauve rassasié, rêvant au temps où il aurait de nouveau faim...

Un carnassier redoutable... Trop fascinant pour être ignoré, beaucoup trop féroce pour oser s'en approcher.

La cruelle tête carminée n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à ôter la vie. Contre Lee, il n'avait ni tremblé, ni hésité. Le sable avait résolument broyé les membres de la coupe au bol, en écho à la main impitoyable qui s'était refermée en un poing meurtrier. Ce regard vert d'eau, tel l'eau translucide d'un lagon, n'avait reflété ni appréhension, ni remords... Seule une volonté farouche de tuer avait brièvement étincelé au cœur de ses sombres atolls...

_« Je suis né monstre. » _avait-il dit.

A présent, la Haruno mesurait davantage sa chance incroyable lors de leur précédente rencontre nocturne. Cette nuit là, la rose avait mis la main dans la gueule d'un monstre sanguinaire et, avec une chance insensée, l'avait miraculeusement ressortie intacte. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que la fragile shinobi savait, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les miracles. Surtout pas !

C'est pourquoi elle se détourna quand, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Gaara du Désert s'évanouir subitement dans un tourbillon arénacé. La kunoichi pâlit, tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, guetta brièvement la rue en contre-bas et reporta son regard affolé sur le toit d'en face... Où donc était-il passé ?

― Dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu me surveilles, exigea une voix grave et monotone dans son dos.

La ninja se retourna pour découvrir à quelques mètres l'objet de ses recherches fébriles, portant fièrement un menton dédaigneux et arborant une expression contrariée renforcée par le croisement de ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ses émeraudes évitèrent les prunelles fixes qui la scrutaient froidement et dérivèrent vers l'arc des mâchoires serrées fermant ce visage d'albâtre d'où émanait une hostilité permanente.

― J'te surveillais pas !

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. L'un, inflexible dans sa posture, en attendant des explications, l'autre, cherchant douloureusement les mots pour les lui fournir, ses doigts fripant nerveusement le tissu de sa qipao groseille.

― C'est vrai ! J'cherchais quelqu'un, j't'ai vu et je m'demandais c'que tu faisais ! C'est tout, je n'voulais pas te déranger, j'étais juste entrain de... de... de...

« ...te regarder. » soupira-t-elle intérieurement, après son babillage peu intelligible. Regarder, observer, surveiller... La différence était si ténue qu'elle pouvait bien passer inaperçue aux yeux de ce type dont elle doutait sérieusement de la subtilité.

Tel un prédateur guettant sa proie pour discerner l'angle d'attaque le plus favorable, Gaara ne perdait rien de l'éloquent langage corporel de la kunoichi. Sa tension nerveuse relâchée dans un soupir, l'affaissement de ses épaules et ses émeraudes fuyantes étaient autant d'indices de son admission. Impassible, il observa la tête rose rentrant dans ses épaules tendues, comme si elle craignait un mauvais coup, et les paumes ouvertes qu'elle levait pour signifier son absence d'animosité.

― Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle avec maladresse en cherchant une issue à sa délicate situation, pardon... Je...

A l'image de son esprit confus, la fleur de cerisier tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se fixer sur une stratégie abrupte, mais polie, qui avait démontré plusieurs fois son efficacité :

― Bon, ben... Salut !

Elle se détourna résolument, le plus calmement, le plus naturellement, qu'elle le put.

― Un shinobi digne de ce nom ne tourne pas le dos au danger ! gronda l'adolescent.

_Assis sur une balançoire avec un ours en peluche sur ses genoux, un petit rouquin renfrogné observait un groupe d'enfants jouant gaiement au ballon sur un large terrain sableux. Un geste maladroit et le jouet s'envola sur le rempart de pierre ceinturant l'aire de jeu. Gaara écouta leur désarroi quand les enfants comprirent leur impossibilité à le récupérer. S'il les aidaient, peut-être qu'ils accepteraient le garçonnet aux yeux cerclés d'ébène au sein de leur groupe... Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus tout seul... _

_Hésitant, il s'avança vers le groupe alors qu'un nuage de sable porta délicatement à ses mains le ballon tant convoité. Les enfants se figèrent d'effroi en découvrant le garçonnet qui s'était discrètement approché d'eux. _

_C'était toujours pareil... Toujours ce même regard terrifié qui serrait cruellement le cœur de Gaara. Il abaissa ses paupières pour ne voir la source de sa souffrance et ainsi faire disparaître la douleur... Puis rouvrant les yeux, le silencieux monstre de Suna tendit le globe de cuir. _

― _C'est... C'est Gaara ! bégaya l'un d'eux en reculant prestement. _

_Ses camarades l'imitèrent, crièrent des « Fuyons ! » alarmés et déguerpirent rapidement. _

― _Attendez ! cria la tête carminée en tendant le bras dans une vaine tentative pour retenir ceux qui restaient sourds à ses suppliques. Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! _

L'adolescent frotta sa tempe rendue douloureuse par ces images intempestives, tandis qu'un mince filet de sable jaillit de la gourde pour saisir fermement l'avant-bras de la fleur de cerisier.

― Tu me fuis ! dit-il avec une grande violence contenue dans sa voix sourde.

Elle grimaça, tira d'un coup sec sur son membre pour se dégager et gémit plaintivement sous la douleur. Son bras était immobilisé. Les émeraudes dérivèrent vers l'élément sableux dont les grains s'incrustaient douloureusement dans la chair de son poignet. Un fil d'étoffe verte au milieu des particules minérales fit sursauter son cœur palpitant. Une goutte épaisse de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Sakura, un frisson parcourut son échine et des images de Gaara mutilant Rock Lee se calquèrent sur le brin vert se détachant de la poudre d'ocre. Lee... Son ami dont les membres avaient littéralement été broyés par le pouvoir destructeur de cette arme insaisissable.

La dernière fois, la kunoichi terrorisée avait fait preuve de plus d'audace à l'égard du roux – entre autres, elle l'avait touché ! – et Gaara se serait attendu à un comportement moins craintif, en ces lieux dont la familiarité était sensée être plus sécurisante que la lugubre forêt de la Mort. Pourtant aujourd'hui, malgré une assurance plus conséquente pour la raison précitée, elle semblait plus prompte à céder à son désir impérieux de fuite. Ce n'était pas logique !

Ses contradictions attisait chez l'adolescent une avidité curieuse, similaire à celle de l'explorateur insatiable de découvertes. A moins que ses troublantes réactions dans la forêt, que ce regard craintif, mais dépourvu de haine, n'aient réveillé un insidieux besoin universel que le rouge croyait enfoui sous d'épaisses couches d'amertume et de rancœur... Un besoin qui s'était déjà manifesté en présence du Nara et de l'Uzumaki. Celui de communiquer.

― _Je ne veux plus être tout seul !_ _murmura le petit rouge pour lui même._

_Mu par la volonté de son maître, le sable attrapa les chevilles des petits fuyards terrorisés. Ils hurlaient en le suppliant de les laisser partir. Non, ils ne devaient pas partir... Gaara en avait assez d'être tout seul. Les particules sablonneuses resserrèrent leur emprise avant d' attirer les enfantsh à lui. D'autres gerbes se jetèrent vers les gamins jusqu'à ce que leur élan fut brisé. Un homme s'était interposé en croisant les bras devant son visage. _

― _Maître Gaara, je t'en prie, calme-toi..._

_Son intervention inopinée, les coulures rubis sur sa peau pâle, son regard d'un violet grisé suppliant mais déterminé stoppèrent l'élan du rouge stupéfait. Yashamaru._

_L'enfant jeta un regard contrit sur les blessures sanguinolentes de son oncle pour qui il éprouvait tant d'affection. Puis, il baissa la tête dans la honte d'avoir causé tant de mal à l'homme couronné d'une chevelure d'un blond cendré. _

Cet homme tant aimé, puis haï du plus profond de son âme, n'avait jamais fui devant le monstre. Il protégeait autrui, tout comme Gaï Maito avait protégé son élève, tout comme cette fille avait, de son propre aveu, tenté de protéger l'Uchiwa dans la forêt. Bien que les circonstances soient différentes, tous les trois avaient manifesté la même volonté de préserver la vie d'un autre qu'eux-même.

Ainsi donc, la rose avait perdu toute raison de lui faire front, parce qu'elle ne protégeait personne. Était-ce là le but de son existence ? C'était grotesque !

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir dans sa jarre ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! » hurla le fort intérieur de la kunoichi.

La ninja baissa la tête et fixa intensément le bracelet arénacé, avec le secret espoir, naïf, de le voir se désintégrer sous son regard calculateur. Elle pesa les diverses options qui s'offraient à elle. Et au bout de quelques instants, Sakura se résigna dans un soupir las à rompre ce silence tendu, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était totalement à sa merci.

― Des menaces comme celles que tu m'as dites ne se répètent pas elles s'exécutent ! Alors oui, j'ai voulu fuir... – Et je le veux encore, pensa-t-elle. – Mais il est évident que ma tentative a échoué... finit-elle dans un soupir résigné.

La Haruno avait capitulé et courbé l'échine face à la supériorité du Genin de Suna. Depuis « l'évènement », il avait réduit son sens des relations humaines à leur expression la plus primitive, probablement sous l'influence animale du Tanuki qui l'habitait. Gaara était un dominant se délectant de la soumission de ceux dont il ne souhaitait pas verser le sang, tels Temari ou Kankurō qui, reconnaissaient ainsi sa supériorité en échange de sa clémence. Et ils étaient encore en vie.

Sans le savoir, la rose avait flatté l'esprit de domination du roux. Gaara avait le plein contrôle de son existence, à elle, à défaut de se sentir vivant. Et le rouge jouissait de la maîtrise absolue qu'il avait sur cette existence offerte sur un plateau ! Par sa soumission affichée, la fragile Haruno avait créé un lien indissoluble que toute entrave physique rendait inutile.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'attache improvisée, pourtant aussi solide que la roche, s'effrita. Les grains imprégnés de chakra s'enfuyaient, sous la forme d'une nuée aérienne et insaisissable, en direction de leur contenant.

― Finir dans ma jarre ne te semblait pas une perspective si dérangeante la dernière fois, répliqua platement le roux.

La kunoichi massait l'irritation de son poignet rougi, la peau fine portait les reliefs brûlants des grains de sable, qui n'avaient pourtant pas percé la chair. Dans la forêt, la tête carminée l'avait terrifiée, mais avec une volonté farouche Sakura avait bravé sa peur. Pour Sasuke... Et aussi, pour Naruto.

― Les circonstances ont changé...

Inutile de dire qu'il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions.

― Qui est**-il **pour toi ?

― Qui ?... Sasuke-kun ?

― Et bien... commença-t-elle après un hochement de tête explicite.

Elle leva les yeux d'un air rêveur. C'était un garçon ténébreux, dont la seule pensée suffisait à lui faire oublier son effrayant interlocuteur, au charme renversant doublé d'un talent exceptionnel dans les arts ninjas. Il avait la classe, le charisme, l'attitude décontractée en toute circonstance, comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Sasuke-kun était le garçon parfait pour qui Sakura nourrissait de tendres sentiments, le coéquipier qu'elle admirait, l'Adonis qu'elle reluquait à la dérobée, le...

Se rendant subitement compte de la direction scabreuse de ses pensées, les joues de la kunoichi embarrassée s'empourprèrent violemment. Sa chevelure forma un épais rideau rose devant ses émeraudes rivées honteusement sur ses sandales.

― Disons... que je tiens à lui, avoua-t-elle en retenant à grand peine l'envie de se mordre l'intérieur des joues.

Le front de Gaara se fronça dans un mélange de colère et de perplexité. L'Uchiwa était comme lui, un ninja avide de puissance pour le but d'assouvir ses ambitions meurtrières, un garçon qui piétinerait ses camarades pour sortir de la fosse à purin dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé embourbé.

L'index du jeune homme frotta l'idéogramme gravé dans la chair de son front. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'existence de ce garçon si entouré était-elle reconnue, alors qu'ils étaient si semblables ? Une colère sourde déferla dans tout son être aussi furieusement qu'une tempête de sable. En quoi ce type lui était-il supérieur ?

― Il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs, gronda le Genin de Suna, y compris laisser ses... compagnons.

Il avait craché le dernier mot, comme d'autres recrachaient une bouchée d'un met infecte. La connotation affective que ce mot comprenait le dégoûtait. L'affection et l'amour conduisaient à la trahison et la souffrance. La trahison était issue de la confiance que l'on avait précédemment accordé au traître. Yashamaru lui avait enseigné cela au cours de son ultime leçon. C'était pourquoi, le rouge ne vivait que pour lui-même, n'aimait que sa propre personne et n'assouvissait que ses propres désirs.

― Tu te trompes ! s'emporta Sakura qui tremblait, non plus de peur, mais de colère. Tu ne le connais pas !

Sa profonde révolte face à ces propos se transformait en un violent désir de fondre en larmes. Elles perlaient au bord de ses grands yeux clairs, s'accrochaient à ses cils pour ne pas glisser sur ses joues.

― Sasuke-kun n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas comme toi !

Sakura se plaqua vivement les mains tremblantes sur la bouche pour retenir les mots malheureux qui avaient déjà franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Le bouchon de sable de la jarre frémit sous ce qui s'apparentait à une insulte, mais la nuée arénacée n'entreprit, pour l'instant, aucune sortie punitive. Le maître de l'élément sablonneux la toisait d'un regard sévère. Un regard terne, glacial et méprisant, avec le mot « imbécile » en sous-titre. La kunoichi sentait la menace silencieuse fondre sur elle, elle qui n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Encore une fois.

― Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement, je voulais pas dire ça ! Je me suis emportée !

La fleur de cerisier s'affolait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle tourna la tête et ses pupilles révulsées dérivèrent vers la rue en contre-bas dont la clameur lui parvenait dans un faible bourdonnement. Un bond vertigineux, une jambe cassée, ou les deux peu importait, et la ninja ne terminerait pas dans cette foutue jarre à la silhouette aussi menaçante que son sinistre porteur. Elle retint son souffle quand la voix de baryton parvint sèchement à ses oreilles :

― Je n'éprouve pas l'envie te tuer... Tant que tu restes à ta place : en dehors de mon chemin. Ce serait une pénible humiliation pour moi d'éliminer froidement quelqu'un d'aussi faible.

« Quel sens de la moralité ! » railla le bouillonnant fort intérieur de la kunoichi. La Haruno opina du chef dans l'approbation de la vérité énoncée par son subconscient. Ce n'étaient pas les scrupules qui retenaient ce garçon de la tuer, mais sa propre fierté. Et la rose ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette clémence, s'offusquer d'un tel manque de considération, ou être complètement terrorisée par cette totale absence de conscience morale.

D'un pas sur, Gaara réduisit la distance les séparant. Sur le qui-vive, la main tremblante de la Haruno se dirigea vers la pochette à kunaï fixée à sa cuisse. L'expression vide, le Genin contempla longuement, dans un silence tendu, la fine peau rougie de l'irritation qu'il avait provoqué. Un rappel silencieux pour l'adolescente que la mort était loin d'être le seul châtiment qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

Les prunelles d'émeraude, incertaines, plongèrent au cœur des sombres atolls, maintenant rivés sur son visage crispé.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître Sasuke Uchiwa pour savoir qu'il ne deviendra jamais le garçon que tu crois qu'il est ! déclara l'adolescent d'un ton n'admettant aucune contestation.

En effet, sa proie étoufferait dans un cocon de sable, à moins qu'il ne sorte vainqueur de leur combat... Dans ce cas, hautement improbable, le brun au Sharingan s'engagerait avec une ardeur redoublée sur la voie de la haine et de la vengeance, il délaisserait ses camarades pour se concentrer sur la quête de pouvoir nécessaire à ses ambitions.

La Haine comblait les vides de l'existence, ne s'épanouissait pleinement que dans le silence de la solitude et s'il survivait, l'Uchiwa ferait le vide. Il plongerait dans le néant pour mieux servir ses desseins...

Gaara disparut dans un tourbillon de poussières d'ocre, indifférent aux yeux embués de larmes de Sakura dont les traits étaient déformés par l'étreinte oppressante du profond désarroi dans lequel le Sunien venait de la plonger.

Les genoux de la kunoichi flanchèrent sous le poids de ses angoisses. Avec une foi portée à bout de bras, la kunoichi avait scellé chacune de ses inquiétudes au sujet de son équipier dans un recoin de son esprit. Le maître du sable, en quelques mots, avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore pour libérer tous les maux qu'elle contenait. Haletante, la rose se rappelait la morsure d'Orochimaru dans le cou de Sasuke, l'invitation du ninja reptilien à le rejoindre dans l'hypothétique quête de Sasuke-kun pour le pouvoir, la noirceur de son aura quand la marque maudite avait envahi son corps...

Instinctivement, elle sentait que ces évènements annonçaient le crépuscule des jours heureux de l'équipe sept. L'histoire en était à ses prémices... La rose ressentait au plus profond de son être cette lourdeur insoutenable, cette tension typique des conflits latents dont la manifestation était imminente, ressemblant à cette atmosphère particulière précédent un violent orage.

Et la frêle kunoichi se libéra des tourments qui l'assaillaient de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Sakura Haruno pleura.

* * *

><p>Accroupi sur la branche d'un hêtre centenaire, un garçon à la chevelure carmin se tenait la tête à deux mains en serrant les dents, au milieu des phosphorescences des yeux et des murmures des animaux peuplant la vaste forêt de Konoha. L'adolescent psalmodiait pour apaiser le sable claquant avec agitation contre la paroi de sa calebasse, à l'image de la volonté farouche de Shukaku tambourinant comme un forcené aux portes de son esprit :<p>

― Patience... Il était sirupeux jusqu'à l'écœurement, indigne d'assouvir tes appétits...

Le bouchon de la jarre tremblait, prêt à sauter, sous la pression imposée par le sable contenu dans le récipient. Quand la faim tiraillait l'esprit du sable, il frappait sauvagement, sans distinction, n'hésitant pas à massacrer des vermines en attendant de se gorger du sang d'une proie plus appréciable. Mais Gaara ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle ! Pas encore. Il devait laisser ses frustrations atteindre leur paroxysme afin d'accroître le plaisir de leur libération.

― Je sais... Tu veux oublier l'âcreté de cette raclure d'Oto... S'il te plaît, attends demain...

Rubis, ce serait la couleur du lendemain.

Le jeune homme ricana d'une manière insufflée par l'âme rageuse du Tanuki, faite d'instinct sanglant et de désir destructeur, qui n'était au fond qu'une sauvage bête en cage.

― Tu étancheras ta soif avec un sang des plus délectables dont tu pourras t'abreuver à satiété !

La proie de Gaara était toute désignée et cela lui donnait la force de contenir l'entité bestiale qui l'habitait. Le roux était maître de lui-même, du sable et peu à peu, il senti la redoutable volonté assassine plier sous la sienne.

― Promis, Mère... Demain, nous aurons Sasuke Uchiwa !

***** Fin *****


	3. Le crépuscule de la Haine

_***** Pourparlers avec un Monstre *** **_

_ATTENTION : SCENES SANGLANTES ! AMES SENSIBLES OU HEMATOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! D'ailleurs, le contenu de ce chapitre m'incite à songer à une réévaluation du rating. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis à ce sujet. ^^_

Bonjour,  
>Vous serez peut-être surpris de voir qu'une partie de celui-ci traite le combat final de l'examen sous le point de vue quasi-exclusif de Gaara. Etant donné que la relation entre Gaara et Sakura décrite dans cette fiction a pour voeu de s'insérer dans le manga original, il m'est apparu qu'il fallait impérativement aborder l'évènement déclencheur des profonds changements entrepris par le Sunien. Toutefois, ce passage parle davantage des ressentis de Gaara plutôt que du combat lui-même. En espérant que ça vous plaira, malgré tout.<p>

Je répondrai aux commentaires des non-inscrits sur le site dans le chapitre suivant le commentaire, si vous êtes pressés d'avoir ma réponse sur vos reviews, je vous invite à commenter cette histoire sur Fanfic-fr où j'officie sous le pseudo "Eclipse" (voir le lien dans mon profil). Là-bas, je peux répondre à toutes les reviews directement dans l'espace commentaires donc réponse garanties en maximum 48h^^

**Caro :** Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente de voir une fan de ce couple si peu courant dans le fandom. Enfin, ici, pour l'instant et pour longtemps, c'est plus un** duo** qu'un couple^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Le Crépuscule de la Haine**_

_**« Ceux qui pratiquent ouvertement la cruauté se vengent**_

_**souvent des malheureuses conditions de leur existence. »**_

_**Marie-Claire Blais**_

* * *

><p>Une foule de plus en plus dense s'agglutinait, par petits groupes, sur les abords verdoyants de l'arène accueillant la phase finale de l'examen des Chūnins. A l'ombre du seul hêtre visible dans cet écrin de verdure soigneusement tondu et cerné par des peupliers élancés, Sakura observait l'agitation ambiante à l'écart de laquelle elle attendait Ino, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. La rose était arrivée en avance et la Yamanaka serait pile à l'heure, comme toujours. La blonde avait toujours été parfaite d'une perfection qui, la rendait un peu autoritaire, renforçait l'assurance lumineuse la nimbant toute entière et avait tant nourri les complexes de la frêle fleur de cerisier par le passé. Après des années d'amitié rompue au profit d'une rivalité malsaine, les deux kunoichis s'étaient rabibochées à l'issue des préliminaires et depuis, travaillaient chaque jour à reconstruire leur amitié d'antan.<p>

Mue par une légère brise, une branche s'écarta pour laisser filtrer un rayon de soleil qui baigna de sa lueur les traits tirés par une nuit d'insomnie de la rose. En ce milieu de matinée, l'astre du jour était haut dans le ciel sans nuage. Les couleurs pâles des étoffes chatoyantes des yukatas tranchaient sur le fond rouge brique des hauts murs de l'illustre enceinte. De même, les mines réjouies de cette population en fête, discutant avec animation, contrastaient avec l'humeur maussade de la Haruno qui soupira en baissant la tête.

Soudain, un livret apparu sous ses yeux. La rose sursauta, prit machinalement l'ouvrage et suivit du regard l'homme qui se détournait prestement pour poursuivre sa distribution. Beaucoup ouvrirent avec empressement le carnet à la couverture cartonnée tout en échangeant des commentaires dont Sakura ne percevait guère la teneur, à l'exception d'un faisant l'éloge de Neji Hyūga.

Les spéculations s'appuyant sur le contenu du livret allaient bon train dans ce brouhaha. Piquée par la curiosité, elle feuilleta ce qui se révéla être un récapitulatif des caractéristiques des ninjas potentiellement promus au grade de Chūnin.

Il y figurait, entre autres, un diagramme représentant le niveau acquis par les participants ainsi que des statistiques de missions. Après avoir jeté un œil sur ceux de Sasuke et Naruto, l'adolescente s'attarda sur celles de l'adversaire du brun et son buste se tendit, se décolla de l'écorce rugueuse contre laquelle il était adossé puis, se figea de stupéfaction. Il n'y avait que des points d'interrogation en face de chaque champ, à l'exception du nom, matricule et village d'appartenance. Et en bas de la page, figurait une estimation des chances de victoire contre chaque participant, au bout de combien de temps et enfin, avec quelle finalité. Un perdant par abandon, K.O., blessure ou... Décès ? Ces séries de chiffres étaient des cotes pour des paris ?

La Haruno n'ignorait pas que de telles festivités étaient l'occasion de s'enrichir via des jeux d'argent, mais jamais elle n'aurait supposé que certains puissent jouer leurs Ryos* sur la mort éventuelle d'un des candidats, comme d'autres se divertissaient en pariant sur une course de chevaux.

Avant les examens, l'immoralité de cette découverte ne lui serait probablement pas apparue aussi nettement, mais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait pris conscience des risques encourus à cet examen, un vent de révolte soufflait dans l'âme furibonde de la rose qui lorgnait cette masse de gens avides de participer à un jeu si sordide. Ses pensées dérivèrent logiquement vers ses coéquipiers : Naruto et plus particulièrement, Sasuke. Dans un signe manifeste d'affection, une main se posa sur son cœur battant alors qu'une phrase se rappela insidieusement à sa mémoire.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître l'Uchiwa pour savoir qu'il ne deviendra jamais ce que tu crois qu'il est. »_

La veille, assaillie par l'angoisse et la peur, la rose avait prêté à Gaara de terribles pouvoirs qu'il ne possédait probablement pas. Elle s'était imaginée que l'intimidant garçon l'avait obligée à se confronter à ses tourments dans un acte de cruauté qui lui seyait parfaitement. Mais la Haruno blêmit en prenant conscience que l'implacable Sunien avait tout simplement clôturé le débat car, à ses yeux, il n'avait pas de raison d'être : l'avenir d'un condamné se résumait à mourir. Sasuke-kun ne deviendrait rien d'autre qu'un cadavre sous les assauts meurtriers du maître du sable qui avait fait vœu de l'éliminer...

Un peu plus loin devant elle, la foule se fendait progressivement pour laisser le passage à quatre individus que Sakura reconnut immédiatement au tressaillement qui lui parcouru l'échine. Son corps avait capté une aura meurtrière, beaucoup trop familière, avant qu'elle n'aperçut enfin le bourreau de ses pensées.

Le redoutable adolescent à la chevelure de feu arpentait la terre sèche des allées de Konoha, tel un fauve arpentant avec une assurance faussement nonchalante les plaines herbeuses constituant son terrain de chasse. Scrutant son environnement, la respiration semblant suspendue, le maître du sable apparaissait comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie, et prêt à agir avec la vélocité que Sakura lui connaissait. La Haruno, beaucoup trop perméable à ce qui émouvait ses sens, tressaillit de nouveau en reportant faussement son attention sur son ouvrage, ses émeraudes épiant discrètement l'immobilité soudaine du quatuor.

Bien que Gaara ne semblait pas disposé à en faire immédiatement usage, une violence sourde émanait de sa personne, contraignant Temari, Kankurō et leur sensei à s'assurer que toute personne dotée de plus de curiosité que d'instinct de survie se tenait à distance respectueuse.

L'athlétique Jōnin, à l'anguleux visage hâlé à demi-caché par un voile beige, inspectait la foule de son regard d'aigle qui, de temps à autre, se déportait brièvement sur le plus jeune et le plus dangereux de ses élèves. Le gradé portait en lui toute l'assurance austère faisant la renommée des shinobis du Vent et sa posture rigide, à elle-seule, semblait dissuader quiconque de s'approcher du groupe. Et seuls des regards d'une curiosité prudente, des murmures étouffés et des chuchotis glissés dans le creux d'une oreille attentive entouraient les quatre ninjas.

* * *

><p>Gaara avait ressenti au travers de cette masse anonyme une présence familière, pas franchement hostile, plutôt tendue. Du coin de l'œil, il n'avait eu aucun mal à repérer l'origine de cette sensation. Les émeraudes brumeuses de la kunoichi de l'équipe sept se perdaient dans la foule, sa main gauche tenant un livre tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa poitrine, recouvrant l'emplacement exact de son anatomie où, chez lui, ne demeurait que la haine. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Avant, c'était l'emplacement du vide. Et encore avant, celui de la souffrance...<p>

― _Yashamaru, pardon... Je t'ai blessé, tu as mal ?_

_L'homme couvert de bandages le rassura en répondant par la négative. L'enfant hésita puis osa poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin. _

― _C'est quoi au juste « avoir mal » ? Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre blessure et je me demande ce que c'est... _

_Gaara ne comprenait rien aux balbutiements hésitants de son oncle. Mais un sourire illumina brièvement le visage du garçonnet quand il comprit l'essentiel : la douleur était une sensation si désagréable que l'on souhaitait lui échapper. Malgré que son corps menu était constamment protégé par une armure indestructible, lui aussi connaissait cette pénible sensation._

― _Je crois que j'ai du me blesser moi aussi, comme les gens normaux annonça-t-il tristement, parce que j'ai toujours mal... Même si je ne saigne pas, ça fait très mal ici._

_Tout en parlant, le garçonnet mimait sa douleur en froissant dans sa main le tissu beige de son poncho, au niveau de son cœur. L'homme s'agenouilla alors devant lui en tranchant la pulpe de l'un de ses doigts avec un bistouri, tout en expliquant avec douceur :_

― _Les blessures sur le corps saignent, en apparence elles font mal mais elles disparaissent avec le temps. Les peines de cœur sont bien plus sérieuses, il n'y a aucun onguent conçu pour elles et parfois on n'en guérit jamais. Pourtant..._

Sortant de cette réminiscence fulgurante, Gaara porta ses prunelles pensives et contrariées sur sa main droite qui, en un pâle écho de ce souvenir, s'était serrée en un poing aux jointures blanchies par la force de sa poigne...

Ses sombres atolls se reportèrent sur l'adolescente, plus particulièrement sur son livre, identique à celui que la plupart consultait et sur lequel certains griffonnaient des annotations. Un fugace éclat vert informa le roux de la détection de sa présence. Intrigué, et sachant que cette fille ne se risquerait pas à un esclandre s'il venait à lui prendre son bien, il se détourna du trio immobile qui l'observait, sans mot dire, avec une appréhension curieuse.

En le voyant venir dans sa direction, la kunoichi déglutit péniblement en s'admonestant à l'immobilité. Excellente élève, Sakura Haruno avait toujours appris ses leçons avec facilité et celle de la veille n'avait pas fait exception. C'est pourquoi, elle baissa son bras libre, serra son poing dans une tentative de raffermir un courage qu'elle savait défaillant et tenta de mettre la théorie en pratique en se répétant inlassablement : « Ne pas fuir ! ».

Sa tête rentra dans ses épaules quand ses émeraudes croisèrent les prunelles turquoises à l'éclat dur, glacé, comme si un drap de givre s'était étendu sur elles, fixant résolument son ouvrage et vers lequel tendait une main exigeante. Sakura le lui remis sans discuter tandis que Baki dispersait avec autorité les badauds trop curieux, et risquant de payer cher leur indiscrétion.

― Tu vas miser ta solde sur l'Uchiwa, déclara le maître du sable d'un ton dangereusement bas en lisant la couverture du livret.

― Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Le profond mépris qu'elle ressentait pour cette pratique contraire à sa morale fut modéré par la crainte qu'elle éprouvait pour son interlocuteur, mais il n'avait pas échappé au sombre adolescent dont le front se froissa d'une manière indéfinissable. Un mélange confus d'interrogation et de désapprobation.

― Je ne parierai sur personne ! cracha-t-elle.

Sous le crépit moralisateur derrière lequel se cachait l'hypocrite humanité corrompue, Gaara savait que tout le monde était fasciné par le sang, la douleur et la mort. Honteusement passé sous silence, cet attrait pour la tuerie était pourtant la raison de la popularité de ce tournoi que ces paris agrémentaient d'une manière indifférant totalement le Sunien, qui réservait à cette populace, trop lâche pour assumer ouvertement son vice, un funeste destin. Et bien qu'elle prétende le contraire, la présence de l'adolescente en ces lieux fournissait à l'hôte de Shukaku une preuve irréfutable de sa non-exception.

― Tu es là, dans le but d'assister la victoire de l'Uchiwa sur un ennemi dont tu veux jouir de la déchéance sous les assauts de ton équipier.

Consternée par la cruauté qu'il évoquait âprement, la Genin se tassa contre les rugosités de l'écorce du hêtre.

― Non, se défendit-elle en guettant le moindre geste hostile sachant que « l'ennemi » évoqué n'était nul autre que son redoutable interlocuteur, je serais contente pour Sasuke-kun s'il gagne mais... Ce n'est pas pour autant que je souhaite voir souffrir ou mourir ses adversaires.

Cette hypocrisie persistante froissa davantage le front de Gaara. Le combat consistait à échanger des coups pour prendre la vie d'un autre, tout en préservant la sienne, par conséquent...

― Vouloir et se réjouir de la victoire de l'un, c'est vouloir et se réjouir de l'anéantissement de l'autre, rétorqua-t-il rudement de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

La Haruno ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne sut comment ordonner et formuler sa pensée. Contrariée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Peu désireuse de s'enfoncer davantage sur un terrain où elle se savait perdre pied, et où l'impitoyable Gaara l'avait entraînée avec une cruelle insensibilité, la rose se résigna au silence.

D'instinct, elle appliquait la deuxième leçon enseignée à la dure par le shinobi du Vent. Sakura Haruno tenait sa langue, plutôt que de risquer de commettre un impair dont les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer douloureuses. Le bruissement familier de page qu'on tourne attira l'attention de Sakura et elle osa poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis sa récente lecture.

― Je voudrais savoir...

Hésitante, elle s'interrompit mais l'apparente placidité de la tête carminée la convainquit de son consentement à l'écouter.

― Contrairement aux autres, il n'y a quasiment rien sur toi dans ces fiches... Comment l'expliques-tu ?

Le jeune homme fusilla la Genin du regard et l'interrogea avec une agressivité soudaine que la Haruno, pétrifiée, ne comprit absolument pas :

― Et toi ?

― Qu-Hein ? bégaya-t-elle en sortant difficilement de la torpeur provoquée par cette œillade si glaciale qu'elle semblait l'avoir gelée jusqu'aux os.

Il ne daigna pas se répéter. Il incita la Genin à fournir une réponse dans les plus brefs délais à l'aide d'un autre regard à l'éclat de glace plus pénétrant encore avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Il parcourut le document en diagonale, n'entendant que des bribes du discours chaotique de la kunoichi au travers du bourdonnement de ses pensées. Il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien, sur lui ! Une colère sourde s'empara de son être. Six ans ! Six ans qu'il marquait le monde de son empreinte sanglante dans l'unique but de se prouver que son existence influait, via la mort et la destruction, sur ce monde qu'il haïssait et il n'y avait aucune trace des actions faisant de lui ce qu'il avait finalement choisit d'être ! Il n'y avait aucun témoignage de son existence ! Des relents de ressentiment putride s'associèrent à sa profonde frustration...

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous comprendre... Ils allaient tous comprendre que Sabaku no Gaara existait !

Soudain, un ruban de sable jaillit de la calebasse pour saisir l'ouvrage que Gaara tenait entre ses doigts et le propulsa dans le ciel azuré. La kunoichi glapit d'effroi en protégeant son visage tandis que le garçon lui tourna le dos et que la foule, alertée par ce cri, se tournaient vers eux. Le ruban arénacé se métamorphosa en une dizaine de shurikens qui déchiquetèrent le livret outrageant. Dans une chute lente, des centaines de confettis tourbillonnèrent au dessus d'un public interloqué par cette étrange prestation. Puis, les armes d'ocre se désagrégèrent pour former une insaisissable nuée aérienne glissant entre les flocons de papier en direction de son maître.

Une fois que sable eut réintégré la jarre, l'adolescent rejoignit son équipe sans adresser de regard supplémentaire à la rose qui restait là, figée et les bras ballants, ne comprenant ni la raison de cet acte, ni celle de la colère meurtrière pulsant si dangereusement dans son aura qu'elle imposait le silence absolu à la plèbe. Gaara dépassa Temari, Kankurō et Baki qui, bouche bée, la scrutaient avec une sorte de stupéfaction curieuse jusqu'à ce que le marionnettiste se détourne, aussitôt imité par sa soeur.

* * *

><p>― Ouh-ouh ! Sakura !<p>

La pétillante blonde aux yeux céruléens, dans l'ombre de laquelle la rose avait vécu sa petite enfance, la hélait tout en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

― Qu'est-ce que Gaara du Désert te voulait ? demanda Ino, une fois à sa hauteur, avec une fausse désinvolture dissimulant mal sa curiosité. Je l'ai aperçu...

Tout en l'entraînant vers l'entrée réservée aux spectateurs, sa main vint recouvrir le coin de ses lèvres avant que la Yamanaka n'ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

― Tu ne devrais pas te faire remarquer de ce type... Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Lee ? Il est cruel et sans pitié !

― Et Sasuke-kun devra se battre contre lui, maugréa sombrement Sakura.

La blonde ria gauchement de sa maladresse, sa main nerveuse balayant ses dires précédents comme une mouche importune. Désireuse de rattraper sa bévue, elle baissa ses longs cils noirs et agita un index autoritaire en assurant :

― De toute façon, il pourra pas faire grand chose à Sasuke-kun qui est incroyablement fort !

― Tu crois ? demanda la fleur de cerisier avec une voix fragile où transparaissait un espoir incertain.

― C'est évident ! Sasuke-kun va mettre ce type en pièces ! clama la Yamanaka en levant un poing victorieux.

Récalcitrante à partager son optimisme, la Genin se força à esquisser un sourire, qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop pâle.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en être aussi sûre, Ino... »

* * *

><p>Une grimace de satisfaction sadique naquit sur le visage d'albâtre du rouge, posté dans la loge réservée aux participants du tournoi : Sasuke Uchiwa venait enfin d'apparaître dans l'arène en compagnie de son professeur. Le regard d'obsidienne provoqua les turquoises cerclées d'ébène dans un duel sans merci alors qu'une expression dure et inflexible s'était peinte sur les visages des deux ennemis. L'adolescent à la chevelure de feu, plutôt que se téléporter dans l'arène, s'en détourna lentement pour rejoindre l'escalier dans un acte d'ultime provocation.<p>

Le visage d'albâtre marchait d'un pas lent dans les larges corridors, éclairés par les lueurs tamisées des plafonniers et circulant sous les tribunes accueillant une foule silencieuse dans l'attente de son apparition. Pendant sa descente, il vécut quelques instants de folie, dans l'exaltation de la violente rencontre avec sa proie et des images fantasmagoriques défilaient lentement dans son esprit. Il vit distinctement des shurikens sableux, acérés, perçant le visage laiteux de Sasuke Uchiwa, criblant de blessures sa chair, ensanglantant ses vêtements...

Dans son délire, il pouvait entendre les cris de douleur, d'imploration, sentir l'acidité d'une suée d'effroi, et l'odeur plus ferrugineuse du précieux liquide rubis dégoulinant de ses plaies... Sa plongée dans son monde merveilleux emplit son âme d'une obscure, mais non moins délectable, euphorie qui fut brusquement interrompue par la présence de deux auras belliqueuses.

Sabaku no Gaara s'immobilisa et détailla brièvement les faibles rats animés d'une volonté sournoise, qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient adossés contre les murs de béton, face à face, et le fixaient avec une condescendance nonchalante dans le but de l'intimider. Le redoutable Genin, les bras ballants, ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de leur discours empreint d'hostilité doucereuse.

En raison de leurs stupides paris, ces minables tentaient de le corrompre en lui suggérant de perdre le duel l'opposant au ténébreux ? Seuls les vainqueurs d'un combat méritaient de vivre et pouvaient jouir de l'indescriptible sensation d'être en vie. Ces imbéciles lui demandaient donc de mettre à fin à son existence sous peine de représailles ? Une puissante onde de révolte monta de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa gorge pour sortir sous la forme d'un grognement guttural.

Tel le bouchon de liège d'une bouteille, celui de la calebasse se dévissait lentement avec un petit grincement de mauvaise augure, prêt à libérer à tout moment le millésime qu'il scellait.

Comprenant, sans qu'il fut besoin de mots, le refus catégorique du Sunien, l'un deux sortit un kunaï dont le tranchant brillait d'un éclat métallique.

Tordu par la renaissance d'une bestiale folie, le visage pâle du maître des sables se fendit d'un rictus empreint de malveillance haineuse. Le sourire carnassier d'un démon, fermement décidé à noyer dans son sang la menace que ces deux impudents représentaient. Il avait résolument contenu ses pulsions assassines pour mieux se déchainer contre Sasuke Uchiwa, mais cette arme acérée, tranchante, changeait radicalement l'ordre de ses priorités. Rien, ni personne, n'avait plus d'importance que cette menace immédiate sur sa vie. Ces types étaient devenus sa priorité absolue, ceux qu'il fallait éliminer pour continuer d'exister.

Soudain, le sable jaillit de la jarre et quelques grains percutèrent le verre fin des plafonniers, plongeant les lieux dans la pénombre le soleil ne pouvant darder ses rayons qu'à la seule extrémité du corridor. Des vrilles sablonneuses tourbillonnaient dans un ballet mortel autour de Gaara, l'une d'elles rampa sur le sol pour capturer, à la consternation de son camarade, les mollets du shinobi au kunaï. Une couche de sable dans laquelle il parut s'enfoncer, étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Avides, des particules d'ocre s'infiltrèrent dans sa bouche béante, avalèrent goulûment ses cris d'agonie, tandis que d'autres continuèrent d'ensevelir l'impudent.

L'aggloméré sableux se rétracta à plusieurs reprises autour de sa proie, sèchement, irrégulièrement, comme s'il le digérait. Et le démon de Suna exultait grâce à l'infinité de sensations transmises par l'arme avec laquelle il ne faisait qu'un. Tels de vulgaires sacs de papiers qu'on fermait avant de les frapper vivement, les viscères et les poumons éclatèrent en premier sous la pression, bientôt suivi par bons nombres d'organes. Puis les os se brisèrent, se concassèrent en des centaines de fragments, perforants les tissus adjacents et déchirant la peau pour libérer un précieux liquide rubis.

Le sang imbiba chaque grain de sable, le colorant progressivement de carmin, et suintant par endroit en perles épaisses répandant une odeur douceâtre que Gaara huma avec délice, en se léchant les lèvres tordues dans un rictus. L'adolescent leva le bras et sa paume ouverte se referma résolument. Le cercueil de sable se rétracta à l'extrême avant d'éclater pour recréer le fabuleux univers sanglant dans lequel le monstre se complaisait. Menace éliminée. Existence préservée.

Le rouge venait de trouver une oasis de sang dans son désert d'abstinence volontaire, mais il lui en fallait plus pour étancher la soif qui le dévorait. Encore plus ! Obéissant à ses désirs silencieux, le sable donna la charge pour un autre massacre. Sortant de sa torpeur, l'autre s'enfuit à toutes jambes poursuivi par une vague arénacée dont l'ombre couvrait ses pas précipités. De l'obscurité, il fuyait vers l'extrémité du corridor, il courait vers la lumière.

Une gerbe sableuse se détacha de la vague, s'enroula autour d'une cheville et fit trébucher son propriétaire aux yeux exorbités qui tomba lourdement sur le sol avant d'être englouti jusqu'au torse. Son menton se fendit en percutant les dalles de béton, laissant dans son sillage un large sillon d'hémoglobine suivant la trajectoire de son corps enveloppé dans un cocon sableux acheminé jusqu'à l'obscurité du couloir.

Les mains de l'homme cherchaient frénétiquement une prise, s'agrippaient désespérément aux rainures séparant les dalles, s'ingéniaient à rejoindre la lumière... Elles s'accrochaient follement à la vie, ignorant que le sable assassin ne relâchait jamais sa proie et peu à peu, ces mains agitées se dirigeaient vers le monstre tapi au plus profond de la pénombre, telle une bête au fond de son antre. La pulpe écorchée des doigts laissait l'empreinte sanglante de leur parcours sur le sol. Le cocon fut parcouru de violents spasmes. Le type hurlait, de terreur, de douleur et de désespoir. Il hurlait et ses mains convulsaient jusqu'à ce que le sable ne les engloutisse avant d'exploser.

Une pluie de sable pourpre, mêlé aux fragments blanchâtres d'un squelette broyé, éclaboussa les parois du corridor. Une ivresse singulière s'empara de Gaara alors que le sable retournait dans la calebasse, et qu'après un dernier regard sur les coulures sanguines se détachant de l'obscurité ambiante, il rejoignait progressivement la lumière pour affronter Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>Blessée, l'arme ultime de Suna était conduite par Temari, hors de Konoha pour lui permettre de se régénérer avant de rejoindre la bataille. Kankurō était resté en arrière pour protéger leur retrait pourtant, Gaara sentait l'aura sombre de sa proie se rapprocher et les plans d'invasion perdirent leur importance. Il repoussa la blonde d'un violent coup de poing alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur son épaule meurtrie. Puis, il attendit. Sa langue, rendue humide par le puissant désir de sang mouillant sa bouche, lécha les contours de ses lèvres.<p>

― Mère, le sang que tu convoites... Le voilà... Je sais que tu vas l'aimer...

* * *

><p>Ce shinobi était fort, il était parvenu à percer sa défense réputée impénétrable et à le blesser avec une attaque foudroyante. L'excitation se propagea dans ses veines comme une trainée de poudre. Gaara allait anéantir celui dont l'existence était une injure à sa personne. Le maître des sables projetait d'infliger à l'Uchiwa une mort douloureuse, une lente agonie dont il se délecterait jusqu'à épuiser le profond ressentiment qu'il éprouvait. Le ténébreux dont les désirs les plus profonds étaient les siens, dont la renommée dépassait les frontières, et qui bénéficiait de la reconnaissance de tous... Tous ses succès à la hauteur de ses ambitions rejailliraient immanquablement sur le Sunien, une fois que le maître du désert l'aurait écrasé dans un sarcophage arénacé... La reconnaissance naissait dans le sang !<p>

Subissant l'emprise grandissante de Shukaku, Gaara écumait de rage en constatant que sa proie évitait ses assauts et retardait l'assouvissement des puissants désirs dont le rouge souffrait comme d'une faim. La tête carminée et le démoniaque Shukaku se révoltèrent à l'idée que l'arrogance du prodige ait pu être écrasée par la terreur. Leur proie n'avait pas le droit de fuir ! Aussi, il provoqua et poussa le prometteur ninja de Konoha dans ses derniers retranchements pour le forcer à l'affrontement.

Le sable et la foudre venaient encore de se confronter et l'Uchiwa l'avait de nouveau blessé. Dans une piaillerie stridulante, l'attaque Raïton avait complètement désintégré le bras arénacé recouvrant le sien. Une sinistre euphorie mêlée de rancune s'empara de Gaara à l'idée d'anéantir cet être si puissant, capable de le blesser. Le monstre de Suna allait ressentir, plus intensément que jamais, tout le poids de son existence.

Le rouge se retourna. Le « survivant », vulnérable, était étendu sur une branche d'arbre, à sa merci. Gaara allait enfin pouvoir l'anéantir. Il se jeta sur le brun en se propulsant à l'aide des appendices sableux recouvrant et prolongeant ses membres. Un violent coup de pied l'éjecta sur une branche, à quelques mètres de sa cible. Le Sunien scruta son nouvel adversaire dont la compagne aux cheveux roses était au chevet du brun toujours immobile.

― Sa-Sakura-chan ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda le blond dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient.

Une gangue de sable veinée d'indigo recouvrait le quart supérieur droit du garçon, et une queue arénacée balayait l'air avec agacement. Le côté droit de son visage était transformé avec un œil noir comme la nuit, des crocs acérés faits pour labourer la chair d'où s'écoulait un épais filet de salive, et un Tanuki prêtant ses traits féroces à l'épais revêtement de sable couvrant la peau d'albâtre de l'adolescent. Des sourcils roses se froncèrent de circonspection difficile d'imaginer que sous cette créature visiblement enragée, mi-homme, mi-bête, se dissimulait le marmoréen Sabaku no Gaara.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, ceux là ? L'Uchiwa était sa proie !

Le Sunien se jeta à une vitesse foudroyante sur le brun. Un cri d'alerte de l'Uzumaki et un rugissement fendirent l'air.

Il allait le tuer ! Une force soudaine se souleva en Sakura, portée par une puissante lame de fond, pour sauver Sasuke-kun. C'est armée d'un simple kunaï et de sa volonté à protéger cet être si précieux qu'elle fit face à Gaara. Pour la première fois, sans trembler.

Deux émeraudes déterminées affrontèrent un orbe turquoise sidéré et un iris doré sur fond de ténèbres infernales. Yashamaru.

Une grande griffe sableuse, acérée, repoussa violemment ce corps frêle pour l'écraser contre un arbre tandis que le roux atterrissait sur la branche qu'il visait. En proie à de fulgurants flashs intempestifs, les doigts de Gaara s'ancrèrent dans sa chevelure de feu.

― Pourquoi ?

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! » ajouta-t-il intérieurement en la lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

Aucun regret n'animait cette pensée, juste une profonde incompréhension. Elle connaissait le sort réservé à ceux qui lui faisaient obstacle ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un grondement allongé et dur qui avait perforé l'air, ainsi que les ténèbres de l'inconscience de la rose qui gémit plaintivement :

― Pour Sasuke-kun... Pour Naruto...

― _[__…] Il existe une chose, une seule chose qui puisse soulager les peines de cœur, mais il n'est pas très pratique car on ne peut le recevoir que d'autrui...C'est l'amour..._

_Il existait un remède capable de desserrer l'étau comprimant douloureusement son cœur ? Où était-il ? Comment pouvait-il se le procurer ? _

― _Tu en as déjà reçu de ta mère, répondit Yashamaru en regardant la photo de sa défunte sœur trônant sur table près d'eux. L'amour, c'est un sentiment bienveillant et affectueux que l'on éprouve pour les gens importants pour soi. Et je crois que ma sœur t'aimait beaucoup. L'esprit du sable qui t'habite est entièrement voué à l'offensive, pourtant le sable t'assure une protection de tous les instants, comme s'il était imprégné d'attention maternelle... L'amour de ta mère est passé dans le sable. Même en mourant, elle a voulu te protéger, Gaara. _

De là, un tourbillon d'images déferla dans son esprit.

_Un bambin roux, enchainé, subissant en silence le supplice de Tantale, en proie à la plus dévorante des soifs, celle de la reconnaissance, à la pire des faims, celle d'être aimé. Un enfant aspirant à être accepté, qui tentait de se racheter auprès des gamins blessés involontairement le matin même. _

_Des insultes haineuses accueillirent sa bonne volonté, frappant son cœur plus surement que le maillet du forgeron martelait la lame d'une épée. Le regard d'un ivrogne que le roux bouscula dans une ruelle fut le témoignage d'aversion de trop. Excédé, en proie à une incoercible rage, le gamin l'assassina avant d'affronter le rejet et la condamnation d'un père trop distant. _

Ensuite, ce fut l'abominable, l'inconcevable, la terrible l'attaque de cet assassin masqué rapidement neutralisé par les particules d'ocre qui se déroula sous les paupières closes de Gaara.

_Parcouru de multiples tremblements, l'enfant retira le masque couvrant le visage de cet infâme qui avait tenté de l'éliminer. Yashamaru ? Le choc de cette découverte, les cris, les larmes, l'incompréhension face à celui, le seul, qui l'aimait. _

Le maître du sable, ressentit aussi intensément qu'au jour de ses évènements lointains, le profond dégoût mêlé à la renaissance d'un frêle espoir, lorsqu'il avait appris que cette abjecte mission avait été commanditée par le Kazekage. Son père.

_« Ne te méprends pas ! J'aurais pu refuser, si je l'avais souhaité. »_

Un espoir vain, car Gaara avait toujours été haï de la seule personne dont il croyait pourtant être aimé. Puis, Yashamaru avait avoué que sa mère dont il croyait naïvement qu'elle l'avait bercé d'amour dans son ventre, l'avait maudit en même temps que le village qui l'avait sacrifiée.

_« Tu n'as jamais été aimé. »_

Le cœur de l'innocent fut arraché pour ne laisser dans sa poitrine qu'un trou béant faisant affreusement mal. Si mal... Qu'il fallait que ça cesse ! Que cette douleur intolérable se taise, que ce cauchemar s'arrête ! Mais le baume capable d'apaiser la souffrance infernale menaçant de le tuer lui était définitivement interdit. Rien ne pouvait combler cet effroyable gouffre et une fois ses larmes taries, sa frustration désespérée surmontée, il ne resta à cet être, accablé par tant d'injustices, assez de forces que pour une seule chose : se révolter.

_Le bambin décida d'éliminer les responsables de cette souffrance mortelle, de consacrer sa vie à tuer le mal à sa source. Dorénavant, parce qu'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il était tout seul, et qu'il ne lui fallait compter que sur lui-même, ce serait : « Tuer pour exister ». _

_Il avait été baptisé dans ce but : Gaara. Le démon n'aimant que lui même, destiné à survivre malgré la haine unanime qu'on lui vouait, au cœur d'un désert de solitude, dans un monde à jamais hostile. _

_Fort de ces conclusions, à son tour, Gaara rejeta ce monde ne voulant pas de lui et se consacra exclusivement à la préservation de son existence. Et il devint fort, implacable, jouant le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Le monstre chassait ses proies, dévorait leur âme en les faisant souffrir comme il avait souffert. Il détournait les yeux de sa propre douleur pour contempler celles qu'il infligeait implacablement à tous ceux dont l'existence menaçaient la sienne. Ainsi, tous savaient que Gaara du Désert existait et existerait toujours à leur dépens. Ils les anéantissaient tous, aussi forts étaient-ils. Et de là, il connut la félicité, la reconnaissance et le plaisir. _

_Telle était la double signification de « Tuer pour exister »._

Sortant de ce tourbillon de souvenirs, Gaara constata que le blond avait mis sa proie hors de portée et lui faisait face. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité pour fuir ? Pourquoi ces ninjas se comportaient-ils si différemment de ses précédents opposants ?

Les shinobis qu'il avait tués par le passé n'avaient été bons qu'à le supplier, quand ils n'utilisaient leurs camarades comme bouclier pour sauver leurs misérables vies. Pendant longtemps, la tête carminée avait cru n'être qu'un monstre auquel l'Amour était interdit. Mais après des années d'observations, il en avait conclu que l'Amour n'était qu'une chimère destinée à révéler toute l'ignominie et l'hypocrisie de la nature humaine, trouvant là une justification supplémentaire aux ruminations de sa rancœur mais ce garçon...

Il était terrifié, son regard de saphir naviguait de la fille à l'Uchiwa pour revenir sur le Tanuki. Cet imbécile était complètement en déroute, perdu, mais il était là, debout face à lui et n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir sans ses compagnons. Pourquoi ?

― Ce garçon et cette fille... Que sont-ils pour toi ?

Gaara jubila avec amertume en entendant la réponse rageuse de ce crétin le menaçant des pires tourments s'il venait à toucher à ses « camarades ». Provocateur, il resserra brièvement l'emprise du sable sur la rose dont les hurlements stridents portaient l'ampleur de son supplice à des kilomètres.

― Tes camarades ? Laisse-moi rire. Moi, je ne me bats que pour une personne, moi !

Ce garçon était fort, mais comme tous les autres, il ne tarderait pas oublier ses principes pour sauver sa peau. Face à son impuissance, il abandonnerait « ses camarades ». Dans sa terreur, il allait fuir plutôt que d'affronter la fureur du monstre. Au delà de sa lueur déterminée, il y avait dans le regard de ce ninja une espérance fragile, une incertitude grandissante et une tristesse que Gaara refusa de voir. L'amour n'était qu'une chimère et au bout du compte, on restait toujours tout seul. Et à cet instant, les seules questions que se posait Gaara étaient :

Pendant combien de temps ce type irait-il à l'encontre de ses instincts ?

Dans combien de temps trahirait-il ses camarades ?

Quand la chasse débuterait-elle ?

* * *

><p>D'où venait la puissance de ce shinobi ? Après un combat titanesque où chacun d'eux avait déchainé leurs techniques les plus puissantes, épuisé toutes les ressources de leurs corps, et déployé des trésors de volonté, Gaara était exténué. Il en était de même pour son opposant qui, pourtant, rampait dans sa direction pour poursuivre le combat. Haletant, le blond avançait à la seule force de sa volonté et de son menton écorché, souillé de terre, alors que le puissant Gaara du Désert ne pouvait absolument plus se mouvoir.<p>

Le rouge avait perdu le combat et Naruto Uzumaki prendrait sa vie car c'était le destin des vaincus. Cette pensée qui venait de sourdre insidieusement en lui le révolta. Il devait survivre ! C'était la raison de son existence. Le Sunien refusait de mourir !

Impressionné malgré lui par la volonté farouche de celui qui lui donnerait le coup de grâce, Gaara le fixa dans un mélange d'appréhension et de désir de comprendre le secret de cette force indomptable. L'Uzumaki expliqua qu'il ne désirait aucunement le tuer mais qu'il le ferait s'il venait à faire du mal à ses amis. Parce que ces personnes l'avait sorti de son isolement infernal, elles l'avaient accepté. Le blond aussi avait souffert de la solitude, mais l'amour de ces gens l'avait guéri. Et le garçon ne voulait pas perdre cette source de réconfort. C'était ça, le secret de sa force et de sa ténacité sans faille.

Un regard saphir couronné d'or tournoyait dans son esprit alors qu'il se sentait soutenu par le marionnettiste se dirigeant vers le Pays du Vent. Dans un état second, il analysait les propos tenus par l'Uzumaki dont la tristesse de son regard embué de larmes le hantait. Ce shinobi d'apparence si insouciante qui avait goûté aux pestilentiels relents de la solitude infernale, lui avait démontré qu'en sortir était possible...

Alors que son monde venait de s'écrouler comme un vulgaire château de cartes, Naruto Uzumaki lui avait fourni une nouvelle raison de vivre. Le visage hâlé du seul être à l'avoir vaincu tournoyait dans son esprit en répétant inlassablement cette rengaine entêtante.

_« … Ils m'ont sorti de l'Enfer de la solitude, [...] Ils sont si précieux pour moi. » _

L'Amour...

« Naruto Uzumaki, un jour, je le connaîtrai aussi... » se promit intérieurement l'hôte de Shukaku.

Puis, la voix de celle pour qui le blond s'était engagé dans une lutte acharnée, et avec qui la tête carminée avait interagi à plusieurs reprises, résonna dans son esprit.

_« Cet épithète n'est pas un hommage au sable... C'est une métaphore de la solitude noyant l'homme n'aimant que sa propre personne... »_

« Un jour, mon épithète ne rendra hommage seulement qu'au sable... Vous verrez. »

***** Fin *****

**Lexique :**

_**Ryos :** c'est la monnaie utilisée dans le monde de Naruto._


	4. Transition lunaire 1ère partie

_***** Pourparlers avec un Monstre *** **_

_Bonjour,_

_Voici quelques scènes concernant la fratrie qui me tenaient à coeur. Vous y découvrirez ce qui s'est passé suite au combat Gaara vs Naruto, leur retour à Suna etc... Bien évidemment, cette transition, comportant trois volets, se déroulant exclusivement au Pays du Vent, vous n'y retrouverez pas Sakura. (Elle reviendra au chapitre 7). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Transition Lunaire (Première partie)**_

_**« Exister c'est changer, changer c'est mûrir, **_

_**mûrir c'est continuer à se créer sans fin. »**_

_**Henri Bergson.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelle lune...<strong>_

Le trio de Suna courait au milieu d'une savane brûlée par le soleil dont les herbes sèches piquetaient leurs orteils exposés par leurs sandales. Ils avaient quitté l'ombre fraîche des hauts arbres couvrant le pays du Feu et depuis, le paysage ne cessait d'évoluer pour les amener progressivement à d'immenses étendues désertiques balayées par de violentes bourrasques. Peu à peu, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans un sol de plus en plus meuble, sablonneux. Bientôt, ils atteindraient un territoire aride, fait de dunes, où la progression s'avérait difficile, même pour les natifs de cette contrée hostile.

Encore affaibli par son combat contre Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara était soutenu par l'athlétique maître des pantins qui stoppa sa course pour l'asseoir à l'ombre d'un maigre bosquet. Le Genin à la puissance hors-norme, que sa mince stature ne montrait pas, sentait l'odeur ferrugineuse du sang séché maculant son visage et ses vêtements, celle de la végétation grillée par l'astre implacable, la moiteur acide de ses compagnons et surtout, la douleur pulsant dans son crâne meurtri... Mais loin de s'en plaindre, il accueillait cette souffrance comme une bénédiction : elle le rassurait sur son existence. Il était vivant. La fraîcheur d'un linge humide appliqué timidement sur son front souillé lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Temari, la blonde à l'éventail lui murmura alors sa volonté d'appliquer un baume sur ses blessures...

C'était face à l'adversité que l'on reconnaissait ses véritables alliés. Son combat contre l'Uzumaki lui avait enseigné cela, l'amenant à conclure qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens ne constituaient une menace. C'est pourquoi, en constatant que ses équipiers n'avaient aucunement l'intention de l'abandonner à son sort, Gaara s'était excusé auprès d'eux, mais au vu de leurs réactions ahuries, abasourdies même, il n'avait réussi qu'à perturber leur équilibre mental.

_« Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, enfin ! »_

C'était la réponse de ces imbéciles alors que depuis des années, la tête carminée jouissait des tourments qu'il leur infligeait en représailles de la crainte morbide qu'il leur inspirait. Le déni de ses fautes était inacceptable, Gaara le refusait. Il demandait l'absolution. Alors le garçon releva résolument son visage d'albâtre, fixa un instant la blonde échevelée accroupie devant lui. La main bienveillante de la kunoichi se retira doucement de son front. Puis, son regard vert d'eau alla trouver son frère qui avalait goulument l'eau de sa gourde.

― Temari... Kankurō, dit-il d'une voix atone. Je vous demande pardon.

Les maîtres du vent et des marionnettes se concertèrent d'un regard incertain, cherchant en l'autre l'attitude à adopter face à ce comportement inédit. Retranché derrière sa façade aussi fermée qu'une stèle de pierre, Gaara observait ce conciliabule silencieux.

― Que s'est-il passé, Gaara ? murmura Temari qui, maintenant, cherchait désespérément sur le visage de son cadet les réponses aux interrogations qui l'assaillaient comme un essaim d'abeilles.

Ils voulaient des garanties, comprit-il. Le rouge avait toujours été dépourvu de fourberie. Un homme errant dans la solitude, avec le pouvoir d'écraser quiconque n'en avait pas l'utilité. Et c'est avec la franchise laconique le caractérisant qu'il répondit :

― Naruto Uzumaki a détruit mon existence.

Un hoquet de surprise fit tressauter Temari son poing froissa l'habituel vêtement mauve qui épousait ses formes féminines. Le regard d'onyx de Kankurō se fit plus perçant alors qu'il essuyait le filet humide au coin de ses lèvres avec le revers de sa manche de jais. Le rouquin baissa les yeux. Rien n'était plus vrai que cette terrible vérité dont il n'était pas capable de formuler les fondements. Pas encore.

Il attendit que les deux Suniens sortent de leur mutisme déconcerté. En vain. Frustré et dépité, le roux tenta de se lever malgré les protestations sonores de ses articulations. Une main charnue, pleine de callosités, investit le champ de vision de la tête carminée. Stupéfait, Gaara considéra longuement cette paume ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse à s'en saisir puis, il leva sa figure peinte d'une légitime incompréhension vers son propriétaire, tout aussi décontenancé que lui par son geste.

Mue par un instinct ayant compris bien mieux que son intellect que la gangue de sable cernant le cœur de Gaara venait de se fendre, laissant une grande faille dans laquelle il devait s'engouffrer pour enfin toucher l'âme du roux, la paume de Kankurō s'était tendue malgré lui. Son corps, portant en mémoire ses désirs les plus secrets, avait surement décelé la destruction du bouclier de haine derrière lequel Gaara se retranchait, brisant du même coup l'homme haineux qu'il était.

Mais la patience n'avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités, celle-ci fondant d'autant plus vite que sa posture courbée lui était pénible.

― Bon ! T'attends quoi pour la prendre ? ronchonna l'adolescent peinturluré.

Ses paupières d'ébène couvrirent ses prunelles atypiques comme dans une intense réflexion et se levèrent dans l'acceptation. Finalement, Gaara saisit la chaude main tendue qui le hissa sur ses pieds et s'attarda à tenir la sienne, glacée, un instant plus que nécessaire, comme si elle savourait le contact.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier croissant...<strong>_

Déjà accablés par les rayons impitoyables de l'astre du jour, ils détestaient d'autant plus le vent brûlant balayant ce territoire aride. Soulevé par les bourrasques mugissantes, le sable du désert s'immisçait sous leurs vêtements, irritait leur peau moite de sueur, se faufilait sous les voiles destinés à protéger leurs voies respiratoires, se collait à leur maigre nourriture pourtant bien emballée et qui, du coup, craquait désagréablement sous leurs dents. Pire que tout, leurs yeux rougis les démangeaient furieusement.

Et après trois jours de voyage éreintant, le trio accueillit avec soulagement l'émergence de la colossale fortification sur la ligne d'horizon.

― Gaara ! On y est presque ! annonça Kankurō qui soutenait de nouveau son cadet, retombé dans un état méditatif favorisant sa récupération.

Ce dernier se tendit, se redressa et contempla l'épais rempart de roches émergeant progressivement, au gré de leurs pas, de la monochromie du désert en formant un harmonieux camaïeu d'ocre, de rouille et de brun. Perçantes, les prunelles turquoise cerclées de jais repérèrent la présence d'armes lourdes disséminées dans la roche.

― Lâche-moi, ordonna sèchement Gaara.

Le marionnettiste ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il déglutit.

― Mais...

― Ça va. Lâche-moi !

Une œillade courroucée, légèrement voilée de crainte, répondit à cette autorité aussi dure que la pierre. Son actuelle remise en question ne faisait pas oublier au rouge d'où il venait : un village où tous nourrissaient le vœu de l'éliminer. En aucun cas, l'arme ultime de Suna ne voulait dévoiler sa vulnérabilité, susceptible d'encourager des tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne. Il serait obligé de les tuer.

L'adolescent posa le genou à terre, appliqua ses paumes sur le sol et insuffla son énergie dans le sable.

― Gaara ! Arrête ! s'écria Temari, tu vas te vider totalement de ton chakra !

La blonde à l'éventail géant se confronta à un regard impressionnant de détermination, et la forêt de pins contenue dans ses iris perdit de ses piquants. Impuissants, elle et son frère observaient dans un silence quasi-religieux les circonvolutions aériennes des particules d'ocre se condensant peu à peu pour reformer la calebasse, instrument de mort et de destruction, vers le goulot de laquelle serpenta un mince ruban sablonneux imprégné de chakra. Une fois rempli, le shinobi harnacha le lourd récipient. Gaara était prêt à affronter la rancœur et la haine unanime de son village natal. Il était armé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier quartier...<strong>_

Seul un mince défilé étroitement surveillé permettait l'accès au cœur de la cité à l'architecture atypique, cernée par un rempart si imposant que, vu de l'intérieur, il donnait l'illusion que la ville avait été bâtie dans le fond d'un large canyon. Un des Chūnins postés à l'entrée les guida à travers le dédale de rues étroites, serpentant dans l'ombre des bâtiments d'ocre à la rondeur pittoresque permettant au vent de glisser le long de leurs murs, en direction de l'imposant Palais du Kazekage.

Des ninjas se précipitaient dans les couloirs avec un empressement et un désordre inédit dans le village à l'austérité légendaire. A la vue de Gaara, ils se figeaient, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, tassés le long du mur dans l'indécision : celle de courir vers leurs impératifs... Ou en sens inverse. A cette réaction, un douloureux pincement de la poitrine et une colère plus aisément domptée qu'elle n'était pas soumise à l'influence sanguinaire du Tanuki recroquevillé, la queue entre les jambes, dans un recoin de son esprit répondait en l'adolescent au faciès imperturbable.

La fratrie pénétra dans une immense pièce dépouillée, faite d'ombre et de pierre, où une odeur un peu fade flottait. Au pied des quatre colossales statues représentant les Kazekage qui s'étaient succédés depuis la création du village, le Conseil des Anciens au grand complet s'était réuni. Leur discussion animée s'interrompit à l'entrée impromptue. Tous les regards posés sur le trio se muèrent en surprise, en effroi et enfin, en une crainte non dénuée d'hostilité quand ils se concentrèrent sur l'arme ultime qu'ils avaient créé.

Temari fit un compte rendu succinct de la mission expliquant, entre autres, la raison de leur retour précipité dans la cité.

― Vous avez été défait par un... Genin ? Qui ?

Tout le monde dans la salle savait que le « vous » désignait uniquement Gaara.

― Naruto Uzumaki, informa Kankurō, et...

― Comment ça ? coupa le conseiller estomaqué.

Le regard de Gaara, aussi fade qu'un verre vide, répondit aux interrogations de l'homme. Naruto Uzumaki avait été le plus fort, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. L'arme la plus destructrice jamais créée, destinée à soumettre l'ennemi avant que le sang des shinobis de Suna ne soit versé, avait été neutralisée par un simple Genin. La froide indifférence du « monstre » répliqua à leur bouleversement, somme toute compréhensible.

Une cinquantenaire à la physionomie anguleuse d'un oiseau de proie, au cou marqué par une longue estafilade transversale, jaugea les Genins de ses yeux perçants, sans toutefois s'attarder sur le rouge. Jadis, Kanata avait lutté contre la Mort, en personne. Et elle avait gagné. Cela lui conférait une assurance que même le Kazekage ne pouvait ébranler, contrairement à l'unique monstre de la salle que la fatale divinité suivait comme une ombre. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, ses doigts secs et décharnés s'entrelacèrent devant son menton.

― Une rumeur prétend que ce garçon serait l'hôte d'une puissante entité démoniaque connue sous le nom de Kyūbi, dit-elle de sa voix toujours rauque, mais nos espions n'avaient pu recueillir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Et franchement, rien n'avait laissé supposer que ce cancre détenait un tel potentiel !

Kanata était une ancienne espionne émérite qui avait gravit les échelons de la hiérarchie jusqu'à devenir la chef estimée du service de Renseignements, composé des sections « Espionnage » et « Interrogatoire ». En conséquences de ses hautes responsabilités, on lui avait attribué le fauteuil qu'elle occupait depuis une vingtaine d'années au sein du prestigieux Conseil des Anciens. La brune n'avait jamais démérité. Aussi, personne dans la salle ne mit en doute la véracité de ses propos.

― Le village de Konoha a probablement marqué ce sujet du sceau du « tabou » afin de mieux surprendre ses ennemis quant à ses capacités offensives, supposa un autre. Et cela a porté ses fruits.

Les questions des aînés de la fratrie fusèrent. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent la reddition de Suna, la trahison du village d'Oto et plus important, la mort du Yondaime Kazekage depuis une semaine, d'après l'autopsie.

― C'est impossible ! intervint Kankurō, Père était à Konoha, il y a trois jours !

― Un usurpateur qui a volé le visage de notre dirigeant pour remplir ses noirs desseins ! rétorqua sèchement un conseiller dont les traits exprimaient la profonde rage intérieure.

Un silence lourd de sens emplit la pièce alors qu'un mince sourire témoignait de l'obscure satisfaction de Gaara qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce « père » qu'il haïssait, et par la faute de qui il avait mené une vie d'exclusion à échapper aux assassins qu'il envoyait sans relâche, avait enfin eu le sort qu'il méritait : mort dans un linceul de sable, son cadavre soumis à la voracité des vautours pendant des jours. Son unique regret résidait dans le fait ne pas avoir été l'instrument de la justice.

La rédaction d'un nouveau traité d'Alliance entre le Pays du Feu et celui du Vent était en cours. Les deux villages cachés à la puissance fragilisée par le décès de leurs Kages respectifs, ne pouvaient se permettre de refuser les atouts d'une Alliance, même si cette perte était pour Konoha le fruit empoisonné d'une trahison.

La défaite de Suna, qui avait couté la vie de nombreux ninjas issus d'un village à la situation économique déjà précaire, était un coup dur. Et au vu leur œillade féroce et chargée de rancune, le Conseil crevait d'envie de punir celui qu'il estimait être le responsable de cet échec. Gaara, l'arme ultime aussi implacable qu'incontrôlable, qui avait fait preuve de son inutilité malgré les sacrifices consentis par la cité du Vent, attisait encore les braises de la haine.

Orochimaru, dont le nom évoquait un souvenir lointain dans la forêt de la mort, avait profité de la sombre rancœur que le peuple de Suna nourrissait à l'égard de Konoha pour assujettir et mettre en péril un village avide de retrouver son prestige d'antan. Le Conseil des Anciens s'était fait berner et le Genin refusait de porter le fardeau de leur propre bêtise. Le sien pesait déjà assez lourd sur ses épaules.

Associé à une œillade glaciale, un grognement guttural répondit à l'hostilité générale qui le transperçait et fit frémir l'ensemble de la salle. La tête carminée partit, Temari et Kankurō sur les talons.

Les défenses du village étaient renforcées et l'heure était probablement venue de nommer le Godaime Kazekage. Un village sans dirigeant était aussi inoffensif qu'un serpent sans sa tête. Toutefois, aucun ninja ayant l'envergure nécessaire à un tel poste ne figurait actuellement dans les rangs de Suna et il était donc probable le Conseil décide de tenir les rênes de la cité. Le cas s'était déjà produit. En l'absence de cobra, la cohésion d'un nid de vipères s'avérait l'option la plus raisonnable pour assurer la pérennité d'un village sur le déclin, vulnérable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lune gibbeuse croissante...<strong>_

Comme la tête carminée le supposait, le Conseil avait finalement décidé de prendre les rênes de Suna jusqu'à l'émergence d'un shinobi possédant les qualités requises pour devenir Kazekage. Sous cette stabilité apparente se dissimulait des conflits délétères au sein de l'éminent conseil où, en l'absence de Kage, le consensus absolu était de mise, avec la recherche d'un compromis paraissant acceptable par tous ses membres. Il s'agissait d'un travail laborieux, avec des débats houleux, nécessitant des heures de négociations, de persuasion... Et parfois, quelques pépites d'or. Si ce mode opératoire présentait l'avantage que tous les membres de la communauté y trouvent plus ou moins leur compte, il présentait néanmoins l'inconvénient de geler toute mesure en attendant l'unanimité. Mais tant qu'elles étaient occupées à leurs querelles intestines, les têtes pensantes n'envoyaient aucun assassin pour éliminer l'aberration des sables qui semblait être le cadet de leurs soucis actuels. Un répit bienvenu.

Depuis leur retour, l'implacable Genin s'était éloigné de ses frères et sœurs, franchissant régulièrement la colossale enceinte du village afin de se recueillir au cœur de l'immensité désertique. Des escapades nécessaires pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, fuir l'hostilité haineuse le cernant de toute part et menaçant de tuer dans l'œuf des résolutions qui n'étaient pas encore écloses.

Aujourd'hui, il se dressait sur l'épaisse muraille ceinturant le village, les pieds fermement campés sur la roche et sa calebasse sur le dos. Il contemplait d'un œil morne, l'immensité bleuâtre du désert s'étendant à perte de vue sous un ciel d'encre piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes. Caressées par la brise, les dunes se paraient d'une vapeur éphémère de sable fin, glissant vers l'Ouest, brouillant la ligne d'horizon, et témoignant de la lente, immuable et éternelle mouvance du Désert.

Il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, l'unique témoin de sa perpétuelle insomnie solitaire. Sa pâle luminescence veillait silencieusement sur l'inertie d'un village endormi, plongé dans une inconscience si apaisante qu'elle estompait toujours la sévérité des traits de Baki, faisait baver l'arrogant Kankurō ou gémir l'insaisissable Temari. Un relâchement où le commun des mortels rêvait des chimères que l'infâme maître des sables ne pourrait jamais imaginer... Aujourd'hui, cet interdit empli de mystères insolubles, qui lui rappelait chaque nuit sa monstruosité, était la moindre de ses préoccupations.

Naruto Uzumaki avait complètement anéanti le but de son existence en l'incitant à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Désireux de commencer sa rédemption avec ceux dont la familiarité était sécurisante, il s'était excusé auprès de Temari et Kankurō mais se sachant trop instable, trop incertain, il n'avait pas oser se lancer dans davantage d'interactions.

_« L'amour est un sentiment bienveillant et affectueux que l'on éprouve envers les proches et les gens très importants pour soi... » _

Cette phrase de Yashamaru était l'un des fers de lance des changements à entreprendre. Par-delà la trahison qui lui avait coûté la vie, son oncle avait tenté de lui transmettre quelque chose, finalement...

Il vit dans son esprit, un bras sablonneux épingler la rose alors qu'elle s'était interposée pour protéger l'Uchiwa. Le prodige de Konoha, dévoré par la haine, n'aspirait qu'à la puissance pour se venger de ceux qui l'avaient jeté en enfer, tout comme Gaara. La tête carminée avait détesté le brun pour la reconnaissance dont il jouissait. Mais pire, il s'était rendu compte que l'Uchiwa était aimé. Dieu sait combien le Sunien avait haï Sasuke pour ça... Autant qu'il l'avait envié, reconnut sombrement le Sunien.

L'acte insensé de la kunoichi, dont il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un ninja, avait prouvé que ce en quoi Gaara ne croyait plus depuis longtemps existait et surtout, cela lui avait amèrement rappelé l'interdiction qui le frappait. Puis, l'altruisme éclatant de l'Uzumaki lui avait permis de comprendre que l'amour véritable était un sentiment inconditionnel et désintéressé dont le paroxysme résidait dans le sacrifice de soi au profit d'autrui : « Abnégation » égal « Amour ». Plus encore, ce garçon lui avait fait comprendre qu'avec des efforts, le « monstre » pourrait lui aussi devenir un être précieux pour quelqu'un.

Au fond, cette fille avait été l'étincelle avant l'embrasement de ses principes erronés partis en fumée après sa défaite contre le jinchūriki de Konoha. Il ne lui restait que des cendres et son amertume... C'étaient des bases bien maigres pour reconstruire sa vie.

Prédestiné à survivre coûte que coûte, ce mépris affiché pour sa propre vie au profit d'autrui portait en lui un ridicule que Gaara ne parvenait pas à refouler totalement. L'adolescent serra les poings en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau comme pour inscrire dans la chair ce concept qu'il lui fallait assimiler. Sa peau devint granuleuse sous ses doigts, des particules émoussaient la tranche fine de ses ongles. Surprise, la tête carminée ouvrit sa main pour découvrir les grains de sable qui s'étaient immiscés malgré lui... La sanguinaire entité était de retour...

Shukaku...

* * *

><p>Des ombres folles et des lueurs chaudes dansaient sur les murs nus, au rythme des flammes vacillantes des chandeliers éclairant l'atelier de Kankurō qui travaillait sur son nouveau pantin. Pièce par pièce, il démontait et remontait sa marionnette, cherchant à percer tous les secrets des divers mécanismes qu'elle renfermait en son sein. Ses outils se perdaient dans le désordre apparent des éléments trônant sur son établi.<p>

― T'en as pas marre d'être enfermé ici toute la journée ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son ouvrage, son buste se tordit, son avant-bras appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les doigts fermement croisés sur le genou nerveusement mobile glissé sur l'autre, Temari venait de s'assoir dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

― … Des nouvelles de Gaara ?

― Il médite sur le rempart, répondit la blonde aux quatre couettes en songeant, une fois de plus, que l'absence de couvre-chef et de peinture faciale révélait de manière frappante la parenté de son frère avec le Quatrième Kazekage.

― Toi, t'as encore passé la journée à le surveiller ! réprimanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme la jaugea de ses yeux d'onyx puis sa main lasse passa dans ses épis châtains. Il était contrarié.

― Franchement, on dirait une poule qui couve un œuf !

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre avec une fermeté destinée à convaincre son interlocutrice.

― Il va bien !

Depuis leur retour de Konoha, aucun membre du village n'avait été victime de la colère meurtrière de leur cadet. Mieux, aucune goutte de sang n'avait été versé par sa faute... Un signe positif, assurément !

― Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi, confia-t-elle. La fureur de Shukaku habite toujours Gaara... Cette violente rage est toujours à l'intérieur de lui et maintenant qu'elle se retrouve sans emploi... Combien de temps pourra-t-il la contenir ?

Jour après jour, Temari avait vu son petit frère se replier sur lui-même. Retranché derrière sa façade stoïque, il laissait l'aversion et la peur des villageois couler sur lui, plongeant régulièrement dans des réflexions méditatives auxquelles elle ne pourrait jamais avoir accès et parfois, il s'évadait furtivement dans l'immensité désertique. Soit par respect, soit par une crainte trop profondément ancrée pour être annihilée en si peu de temps, elle n'avait jamais osé le suivre à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

Mais la kunoichi avait toujours eu l'inquiétant sentiment que ces départs soudains étaient le fruit d'un émoi quelconque. Les émotions et Gaara n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Bien que cela l'affectait profondément, c'était avec lucidité qu'elle admettait que son petit frère était une bombe à retardement ne demandant qu'à exploser. Temari ne savait pas comment aider ce garçon autrement qu'en restant à ses côtés, à distance sécuritaire, certes... Mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il ait conscience de sa présence constante.

Lui-même se posant secrètement des questions, Kankurō comprenait mieux que quiconque les inquiétudes de son aînée. Mais le marionnettiste s'obligea à la regarder sans faillir :

― Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais lui faire confiance pour gérer ça est le meilleur service qu'on puisse lui rendre. Le surveiller comme tu le fais ne sert qu'à alourdir davantage la pression qui pèse déjà sur lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pleine lune...<strong>_

Ces derniers jours avaient vu la totale récupération de Shukaku qui avait rapidement tenté d'intoxiquer son esprit instable. Une fois, alors que Gaara s'exerçait à de nouvelles techniques arénacées, d'insidieuses pensées avaient fait irruption, des pensées dont la noirceur était susceptible de coûter la vie de citoyens dont les regards haineux étaient source d'une souffrance muette. Le rejet des citoyens de Suna faisait toujours monter des bouffées de colère dans son cœur muselé.

Hargneux, l'adolescent avait pensé qu'il pourrait se faire aimer des gens pour finalement les rejeter avec dédain et les faire souffrir comme il souffrait. Gaara y avait songé ardemment avant de rejeter violemment ces pensées nocives, en se raccrochant à l'image de Naruto Uzumaki. Le seul être à l'avoir vaincu lui avait démontré que la haine n'était pas la seule réponse possible à l'aversion. La parole de ce type valait plus que toutes les autres, il parlait en connaissance de cause.

Mais là, l'idée que le blond dissimulait une souffrance similaire à la sienne, loin de le révolter, lui avait causé une obscure satisfaction refoulée brutalement en prenant conscience de l'agitation du ruban de sable dansant sporadiquement autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, le Tanuki tentait de le corrompre en se frayant un chemin dans les failles de son esprit en reconstruction. Le démon se léchait les babines, cherchant à raviver d'anciens appétits en évoquant la chaleureuse satiété ressentie par son hôte lorsque le sable était repu et imbibé de pourpre, en rappelant l'exquise sensation de plénitude qui avait immanquablement rassuré son existence pendant tant d'années...

« Shukaku... Arrête ! » dit résolument Gaara à son hôte indésirable.

Le Tanuki s'insurgea de la fermeté de son hôte inflexible. Il se débattit de plus en plus violemment dans sa cage spirituelle, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il était toujours le dominant de cette relation imposée. Il en mordait les barreaux, ses griffes labouraient le sol en ricanant comme une hyène en colère, chaque action de la bête marquant d'un chemin de feu sa frustration rageuse. Les genoux du Sunien flanchèrent sous le poids de la douleur irradiant dans son crâne. L'un de ses poings s'enfouit dans le sable, l'autre dans ses épis carmins.

Puis un puissant relent de violence, de haine, de colère gonfla dans la poitrine du Sunien, contre son gré. Gaara gronda férocement puis, telle une statue de sable soumise à la tourmente des vents, sa silhouette fulminante s'effrita, formant une nuée serpentant dans les rues du village, glissa sur les parois de l'épais rempart, ondulant sur les aspérités, pour s'enfuir jusqu'aux confins du Désert.

***** A suivre *****

**Lexique :**

_**Kanata **_: _Prénom japonais mixte signifiant « le lointain »_


	5. Transition lunaire 2ème partie

_Bonjour à tous ! :-)_

_ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UNE SCENE VIOLENTE. _

_Sinon, merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions, de leurs remarques et de leurs encouragements via l'espace commentaire. Vos réactions m'aident à porter un regard plus objectif sur mes écrits et sont une source supplémentaire de motivation.^^ _

_En espérant que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Pourparlers avec un Monstre *** <strong>_

_**Transition Lunaire (Deuxième partie)**_

_**« On peut conquérir des milliers d'hommes dans une bataille **_

_**mais celui qui se conquiert lui-même, **_

_**lui seul est le plus noble des conquérants »**_

_**Le Dalaï Lama**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lune gibbeuse décroissante...<strong>_

Le corps du maître des sables se reconstitua sur la crête d'une colossale dune qu'apparemment rien ne différenciait vraiment des autres et qui, pourtant, était soigneusement évitée par tous les autochtones, civils et ninjas sans exception... Enfin, presque. De nombreuses légendes, principalement colportées de bouche en bouche par les Sabaku no Yūbokumin*, un peuple nomade sillonnant le désert en longues caravanes, racontaient que la gigantesque formation arénacée était la sentinelle veillant scrupuleusement sur le territoire de l'implacable Sabaku no Tanuki. Ces foutaises arrangeaient bien le Sunien qui, submergé par les violents remous de son âme en peine susceptibles de condamner ses concitoyens, avait fui la rancœur hostile de son village, vite et loin, pour ne pas succomber à la haine qui le dévorait, trouvant refuge dans la solitude absolue, incroyablement douloureuse mais paradoxalement si sécurisante dans sa familiarité.

Quelques pas, trop légers pour laisser une empreinte sur le sable fin, l'amenèrent sur le versant le plus pentu et situé sous le vent. Sans même se délester de son imposante calebasse, il s'assit, ses avant-bras reposant lâchement sur ses genoux repliés. Des fils de particules d'ocre tourbillonnaient autour du marmoréen Genin en fouillant le sol. Elles débusquèrent une vipère à cornes enfouie pour plus de fraîcheur, deux araignées velues plus grandes que sa main et quelques lézards. La prudence s'avérait indispensable dans cet univers inhospitalier où la vie était constamment menacée alors, le Sunien tendit le bras et serra résolument un poing meurtrier : le sable les enserra de son étreinte assassine pour se gorger avec avidité du sang de ses innocentes victimes...

Son regard vert d'eau embrassa les alentours, puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent obstinément. Le soleil implacable perçait les rideaux de jais et quand Gaara rentra en lui-même, c'est dans un territoire nimbé d'une lueur rougeâtre qu'il pénétra de pied ferme, une contrée encore plus morne et stérile que l'immensité monochrome couvrant le Pays du Vent.

Pour avoir enfin une chance d'être accepté des autres, de sortir de son infernale solitude, il devait suivre les traces de Naruto Uzumaki, ce garçon qui avait tant souffert avant de trouver des camarades marchant d'un même pas face à l'adversité. Il était la source intarissable de sa détermination. L'implacable rouge devait se conquérir lui-même, c'est pourquoi son âme était en guerre et c'était ici, au cœur de son Enfer de solitude et de sable, qu'il allait livrer bataille au nom de tous ces concepts abstraits dont il lui fallait percevoir toutes les ramifications et cerner les implications pour contrer l'influence toxique du démon sanguinaire. Ce dernier nécrosait son esprit aussi surement que la gangrène pourrissait la chair en parvenant subtilement à insinuer ses désirs de mort et de destruction au travers de l'amertume inextinguible de ses pensées.

Shukaku fulminait. Non seulement le Tanuki s'était fait vaincre par un gamin ― qui, même s'il avait utilisé l'énergie latente du Kyūbi reposant dans ses entrailles, n'en restait pas moins un morveux ! ― mais pire, il percevait l'intense animosité que Gaara dirigeait contre lui ! Les récents refus catégoriques de son hôte pour lui verser le tribut de sang rendant sa condition d'otage supportable lui avaient bien mis la puce à l'oreille, mais jamais le démon n'aurait supposé tel affront !

Le grondement de sa révolte se transforma en un lugubre ricanement d'excitation et sa patte marbrée de violine enserra un barreau de la cage qui le retenait prisonnier. Son hôte rebelle allait payer cher ces semaines de privation et surtout, la leçon que le revanchard Tanuki allait lui inculquer à ses dépens : de la souffrance naissait la soumission.

* * *

><p>Un homme athlétique, vêtu de l'uniforme des ninjas de Suna et au visage à demi caché par un voile beige, était juché sur le haut mur cernant une grande alcôve rocheuse servant de terrain d'entraînement. Tout en lui, de la rigidité de sa posture à son regard aiguisé, clamait le respect de l'ordre, la détermination et la puissance. Il observait Temari en contre-bas qui s'acharnait au perfectionnement de ses techniques, trouvant là un exutoire constructif à sa frustration hargneuse. Un violent émoi, si grand que même des heures d'efforts en plein cagnard n'amenuisaient pas. En effet, le Conseil avait refusé le déploiement de leur équipe pour rechercher Gaara qui avait disparu depuis deux jours.<p>

Inlassablement, l'éventail de la blonde échevelée générait des bourrasques dévastatrices, chargées de lames de Vent plus tranchantes qu'une nuée de shurikens, soulevant d'épais volutes de poussières d'ocre et fendant la roche qui la cernait. Par le corps et par l'esprit, l'adolescente était exténuée ; ses vêtements parme poussiéreux, collants à sa peau moite et couverte de saletés, aussi. Pourtant, la kunoichi haletante affûtait toujours davantage le chakra canalisé dans son arme ornée de trois cercles vermeils et ses yeux ternes s'éclairaient d'une lueur fugace de satisfaction, toujours plus étincelante, à chaque regard qu'elle posait sur les crevasses, toujours plus conséquentes, que ce nouveau jutsu occasionnait. Cette technique constituait une redoutable attaque de masse, offensive et défensive à la fois, permettant en un seul mouvement de balayer ses assaillants comme des fétus de paille, déchirer leurs défenses voir même, déchiqueter leurs corps.

« Elle sera bientôt à bout de forces... » constata intérieurement le Jōnin.

Considérant que la quantité de sueur et de larmes s'écoulant à l'entraînement était inversement proportionnel à la quantité de sang versé en mission, Baki ne fit rien pour empêcher son élève de continuer malgré les risques qu'elle encourait... Si en tant que « Senseï » sa mission consistait, entre autres, à protéger ses élèves, elle consistait surtout à leur enseigner comment se protéger eux-même afin de survivre aux missions qui leurs seraient confiées. Et la parfaite gestion de son énergie s'avérait un atout considérable en situation de combat que seule la connaissance de ses limites physiques et mentales permettait d'acquérir...

Son torse se gonfla de fierté quand il reconnut ne plus avoir grand chose à enseigner à cette puissante kunoichi dont la pugnacité et la vivacité d'esprit la hissait déjà au niveau de l'élite des ninjas de Suna. La satisfaction du devoir accompli écrasa la légère pointe d'amertume qu'avait fait naître cette pensée et Baki disparut furtivement dans un jutsu de téléportation, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques volutes de fumée vite dispersés par le vent.

_**Dernier quartier...**_

Assis derrière un bureau dans une grande salle dépouillée de tout ornement, l'athlétique Baki observa le départ des cinq ninjas de Kumo, aussi massifs que des travailleurs de force et à la carnation si foncée qu'ils semblaient avoir été coulés dans le bronze. Le Conseil les avait mandaté à la poursuite de Gaara. Unanimes et faisant fi de leurs dissensions internes au Conseil, les Anciens n'avaient pas tardé à tirer profit de la vulnérabilité nouvellement connue du maître des sables face à la foudre, un monstre dont ils avaient déjà secrètement espéré, au minimum, l'anéantissement dans le chaos découlant de l'invasion de Konoha...

Une fois la porte refermée, sa pupille d'onyx chercha celles, perçantes, de la conseillère assise à ses côtés et Baki vit les fins sillons d'aigreur tombant des coins de ses lèvres pincées se creuser avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

― Kanata-sama, je vais les accompagner.

― Non, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, catégorique.

La brune étudia la physionomie contrariée du shinobi halé, en s'attardant sur les deux griffes vermillons striant sa joue droite, la seule visible, avant de disparaître sous les bandages couvrant son crâne puis, la cinquantenaire aux traits saillants gratta la balafre de son cou qui la démangeait, comme si des fourmis importunes la parcourait. Baki l'avait suffisamment fréquenté par le passé, lorsqu'elle était chargée de lui transmettre les informations concernant les cibles à éliminer quand il faisait partie de la Brigade d'assassinat de Suna ― Brigade qu'il avait quitté pour assurer l'instruction de la descendance du Kazekage ―, pour ne pas ignorer la signification de ce geste anodin : son attitude indisposait franchement la conseillère qui finalement, se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur, pointant vers lui un menton autoritaire.

― Gaara a déserté ! cingla sa voix toujours rocailleuse. Personne ne connaît ses intentions... Il envisage peut-être de se retourner contre Suna et dans ce cas, ― qui est loin d'être improbable ! ― tu te ferais tuer sur le champ et Suna ne peut s'offrir le luxe de risquer la vie d'un de ses ninjas inutilement.

― C'est pourquoi vous avez choisi des ninjas de Kumo.

Kanata acquiesca et reprit :

― La désertion est punie de Mort. Telles sont nos lois ! Seulement, la dangerosité de Gaara exige la prudence quant au choix de son bourreau.

Pensif, le regard de Baki se perdit dans les nœuds et les nervures du bureau de bois terne et jauni par le soleil. Aussi imprévisible qu'incontrôlable, le roux avait toujours été le nuisible caillou dans la pantoufle du Conseil, qui l'avait placé sous ses ordres dans l'espoir que sa discipline et sa persévérance légendaire viennent à bout des pulsions meurtrières que l'instable garçon avait développé suite aux manipulations maladroites du Yondaime Kazekage et sa cohorte.

Le Jōnin avait toujours été convaincu que le shinobi, le seul capable d'anéantir une armée entière sans une once d'hésitation ou de scrupules, était un atout stratégique pour le village, ne serait-ce qu'à titre dissuasif. Et si, comme tous les Suniens, Baki considérait la tête carminée comme une arme, il logeait tous les ninjas à la même enseigne : tous, sans exception, n'étaient que les bras armés des décisionnaires au pouvoir.

Le récent comportement dénué d'hostilité du Démon avait intrigué Baki et les confidences des aînés de la fratrie, emplies d'espérances incertaines, l'incitaient à croire au changement inespéré de cet impitoyable pragmatique qui n'avait toujours obéit qu'à une seule loi : la sienne. Et ayant toujours considéré que la raison du plus fort était immanquablement la meilleure, la tête carminée n'avait jamais affronté un être possédant le pouvoir de lui donner tort... Jusqu'à ce Naruto Uzumaki.

Et par expérience, l'homme savait que la défaite amenait la remise en question.

Si tel était le cas, Suna devait laisser une chance à son subordonné de devenir ce pourquoi il était né : le guerrier ultime de Suna. Sa mâchoire se crispa et son regard s'étrécit puis, se rappelant l'observation minutieuse de la conseillère, Baki se forgea une expression neutre. Cette fine observatrice, dépourvue de technique héréditaire, détenait toutes les arcanes du langage corporel qu'elle utilisait avec une intelligence austère. Cette seule capacité l'avait conduite jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

― Tu n'es pas d'accord avec notre décision, dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie à sa soudaine rigidité, prudente mais trop tardive, je peux comprendre pourquoi : après six ans d'efforts pour tenter d'inculquer à Gaara les valeurs défendues par les Shinobis de Suna, tu refuses l'idée que tes efforts soient vains. Ta persévérance t'honores mais la vérité, c'est que tu as échoué ! Il est totalement incontrôlable et représente une grande menace pour le village... Si ce n'est la plus grande.

En lutte pour retenir une protestation spontanée, les lèvres du Jōnin se pincèrent et ses narines épatées frémirent. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais jamais leurs divergences ne l'avaient conduit à l'irrévérence, sa discipline de fer et le respect de la hiérarchie qui l'accompagnait était trop profondément ancré en lui. Aussi, l'homme mit les formes pour arrondir les angles de sa désapprobation.

― Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Kanata-sama, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire le contraire...

Puisqu'un autre avait peut-être réussi là où Baki était resté bredouille, tout n'était pas perdu pour Gaara et surtout, pour le village qui n'était pas en position de se priver d'une telle force de frappe.

― Des raisons basées sur des suppositions sans fondements, renifla-t-elle avec dédain, ses pupilles inquisitrices ne lui laissant aucun répit, surveillant la moindre nuance de ses regards ou le moindre frémissement de chair.

― Non. Sur l'expérience, rectifia-t-il avec aplomb en croisant ses doigts charnus, sous son menton.

La répartie fit mouche, les deux interlocuteurs se dévisagèrent longuement et le Jōnin baissa la tête le premier. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de défier cette femme de pouvoir qu'il souhaitait convaincre du bien fondé de son point de vue dans l'intérêt du village. Car une fois convaincue de la justice de sa cause, la brune en devenait la farouche avocate, capable de supporter sans vaciller la pression des Anciens, souvent retors, en recherche constante de consensus. Mais toute médaille avait son revers : malgré leur profonde estime réciproque et la cordialité de leurs relations, la dame s'avérait incorruptible et même cabocharde.

― Et dis-moi, combien de vies suniennes es-tu prêt à risquer au nom de ton expérience ?

Baki réprima un grognement et son regard s'étrécit. La femme venait de le jeter délibérément, et sournoisement, dans une impasse pour clôturer un débat à peine amorcé. Il s'agissait d'un coup bas et il préféra ne pas répondre.

― Je te laisse y réfléchir, nous en reparlerons...

Elle se détourna en direction de la porte, légèrement voûtée comme si le poids des années lui avait pesé brutalement sur les épaules. Dans d'autres circonstances, Baki se serait probablement enquis de son état de santé mais son dépit et sa frustration soigneusement dissimulés l'en empêchait. Il avait échoué dans ses objectifs, vaincu par son propre silence.

― De toute façon, soupira-t-elle quand sa main émaciée atteint la poignée, je doute qu'ils réussissent à mettre à mort ce garçon... En plein désert.

Les trois derniers mots avaient été précédé d'une pause pour en rendre l'évidence plus percutante. Elle frappa de plein fouet le Jōnin et le cliquetis du loquet de la porte marqua le départ d'une course aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit errant dans la confusion. L'anguille se cachait sous la roche. Que manigançait-elle ?

* * *

><p>Gaara sortit brutalement de sa profonde méditation. Un grondement* sourd et puissant, tel un long roulement de tonnerre, s'élevait depuis la dune jusqu'à la voûte céleste et le sol vibrait comme si le désert tout entier vrombissait son courroux face aux intrus dont les pieds foulaient le sable vierge de toute autre empreinte que les ridules laissées par le vent. En entendant cet auguste mugissement à l'intensité terrifiante, le Démon avait sommé le rouge, d'une voix autoritaire et dénuée de toute mesquinerie, de sortir de son état méditatif pour faire face à la menace potentielle. La survie étant un intérêt commun aux deux antagonistes, Gaara avait immédiatement obtempéré.<p>

Insensible à l'astre du jour frappant son dos et dont les rayons semblaient vouloir percer le sol pour accabler la moindre forme de vie, le Sunien plaqua une paume sur la pente sablonneuse et envoya un mince filet de chakra inquisiteur. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq ninjas à en juger par les frêles effluves d'énergie que la plante de leurs pieds envoyaient dans le sol meuble pour stabiliser leur progression. La tête carminée prit appui sur un genou replié et malgré le poids conséquent de sa jarre, se leva sans effort en faisant choir la mince couche de sable s'étant déposée sur ses épaules et dans les replis de ses habituels vêtements de jais. Droit et fier, son étole immaculée flottant au vent, il se laissa bercer par la clameur du sable qui lui portait la rumeur sinistre des hommes en approche. Le Genin les aperçut dans le lointain, ils s'étaient figés à la détection de sa présence avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Leurs silhouettes massives à la carnation foncée n'essayaient même plus d'éviter de remuer les grains mugissant sous leurs pieds. Le front de Gaara se plissa. Ils arrivaient vite, trop vite, à une vitesse foudroyante... Katana grésillant d'électricité en main, ils attaquaient. Sans attendre, le bouchon de la calebasse se descella, une gerbe de sable en jaillit et faucha l'élan du groupe, distant d'une dizaine de mètres, qui dévala la pente abrupte dans une tonitruante avalanche sablonneuse. Les bras défensivement croisés sur sa poitrine, Gaara les dominait depuis la crête de la dune et les scrutait d'un froid regard métallique. En contre-bas, les ninjas se relevèrent prestement et durent plisser les yeux pour distinguer à travers la nuée d'ocre celui dont l'ombre menaçante les enveloppait.

― Vous êtes là pour me tuer.

Une grande violence sourdait dans la voix de baryton de Gaara. Un sifflement aigu déchira les secondes de silence hostile que ses ennemis lui renvoyaient. Un essaim de traits d'ombre et de lumière crépitante fondait sur le rouge pour s'écraser sur le bouclier d'ocre protecteur qui s'était brusquement dressé. Lentement, il se désagrégea en laissant doucement chuter les kunaïs qui s'y étaient fichés, avant de se métamorphoser en un épais ruban ondulant autour de son maître.

Après avoir subi la morsure du Chidori, le maître du sable avait découvert que la Foudre possédait le pouvoir de faire fondre, fusionner les grains de silice qui constituait majoritairement son arme, la rendant aussi inerte et fragile que du verre. Aussi, le shinobi avait veillé à changer la composition minérale de son armement dont il se délecta de l'efficacité avec une mauvaise joie.

― Pourquoi ?

Celui qui semblait être le chef écarta la mèche poisseuse de sueur aussi terne qu'une ficelle graisseuse qui mangeait son visage. A pas de loup, les autres manœuvraient pour tenter d'encercler l'aberration du Vent. La tête carminée ne les quitta pas du regard, dans une immobilité propice au gonflement de sa profonde révolte. Encore une fois, on tentait de l'éliminer.

― Le pourquoi du comment n'est pas not' problème' ! Tout c'qu'on sait, c'est que ta tête vaut not' liberté et le retrait de c'machin ! répliqua-t-il en levant la tête pour offrir à la vue de son adversaire le sceau ornant sa gorge et qu'il désignait de son index.

La peau sombre, constellée de poussière d'ocre, était marquée de trois chevrons d'ébène, les stigmates caractéristiques laissés par le sceau de Séquestration, interdisant son porteur de franchir les limites déterminées à l'avance sous peine d'une atroce agonie. Les prunelles atypiques cernées de jais balayèrent les silhouettes des combattants dont les uniformes clairs semblaient mal ajustés à leur corpulence et la peau flasque pendait légèrement sur les membres et les hanches. Les yeux perçants du rouge ne pouvaient être trompés par leurs gabarits impressionnants, au premier abord. Tous avaient subi une brutale perte de poids consécutive à d'importantes privations et tous portaient la marque sunienne, cela ne laissait planer aucun doute concernant l'identité des commanditaires de cette besogne.

Malgré son immobilisme prudent, la neutralité de ses silences, ses regards fuyants la haine tenace qu'on lui vouait, le contrôle permanent de son aura mortelle, ses compatriotes ne continuaient de voir en lui que l'assassin sanguinaire, le démon des sables, l'aberration, l'infâme monstre qu'ils n'auraient de cesse de tenter d'éliminer par tous les moyens. Le garçon à la chevelure de feu sentit en son cœur meurtri s'ouvrir un abîme infernal d'où émergèrent les spectres tournoyants des assassins, Yashamaru en tête, ayant tenté de l'éliminer par le passé. Une rage vengeresse se déversa dans ce gouffre béant et marqua la renaissance d'une bestiale démence... Le visage d'albâtre se fendit d'un rictus malveillant alors que le ruban de sable qui l'entourait s'agitait de plus en plus furieusement autour de son maître...

Non !

Le cri strident de sa conscience avait déchiré le grondement guttural que le Sunien émettait malgré lui. Ses ambitions ne devaient, en aucun cas, vaciller face aux pulsions assassines. Il ne devait plus sombrer dans la haine... Un jour, le village de Suna comprendrait que le « monstre » avait disparu, anéanti par la farouche volonté d'un être qui avait réussi à faire oublier le démon sommeillant dans ses entrailles. Tous allaient comprendre que son existence ne reposait plus sur les tueries et la destruction ! Néanmoins, il lui fallait survivre à ces assassins, exterminer cette menace sur sa vie avant qu'elle ne la tue. Seul dans cette immensité désertique, la tête rouge ne pouvait que compter sur lui-même pour défendre la pérennité de sa quête de reconnaissance.

Tuer pour continuer d'exister.

Un précepte marqué au fer rouge dans son âme meurtrie et dans sa chair il faisait bouillir le sang pulsant dans ses artères sa frénésie de vivre. Gaara ressentait une nécessité impérieuse, un besoin, **le** besoin fatal destiné à prolonger son existence. Enterrer la menace dans un cercueil arénacé. Tuer.

Le visage d'albâtre se figea dans une expression déterminée et l'adolescent composa une série de mudras. Ses ennemis dont la vélocité l'avait étonné s'enfoncèrent dans les sables mouvants qui s'était formé à leurs pieds. Par anticipation, les lèvres de Gaara, fines et craquelées par l'air sec du Désert, grimacèrent de nouveau un rictus et un familier frisson d'exaltation parcourut son échine tandis que le groupe se débattait follement, c'était le frisson de la mise à mort.

Deux langues de sable fondirent sur deux ninjas, les plus faibles, les saisit à la gorge et les souleva dans les airs sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs compagnons. Les proies prisonnières se tortillaient vivement, avec la force du désespoir, comme des serpents pris au collet, alors que d'autres particules se condensèrent autour d'elles, étouffant leurs gesticulations farouches. Sentant les meurtrières granules ramper sur leurs membres pour les immobiliser, les ninjas redoublèrent de vigueur pour tenter d'arracher de leurs doigts frénétiques le carcan arénacé qui les étranglait. Leurs sombres figures tordues et hurlant leur effroi demeuraient encore visibles et leurs yeux injectés de sang, exorbités de terreur, demandaient grâce mais ni l'implacable rouge, ni le jubilant Tanuki dont les sanglants appétits seraient enfin rassasiés, ne connaissait la pitié. Et les visages de ses victimes furent à leur tour engloutis dans un gargouillis d'agonie.

Maintenus en suspension dans les airs, les cocons arénacés se rétractèrent, diminuant par deux leur volume dans une symphonie macabre d'os broyés. Puis les deux agrégats assassins se teintèrent de pourpre à mesure que le sang de leurs victimes les imbibaient, avant d'imploser dans une pluie de grenat éclaboussant tous les guerriers restants.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où perçait des pointes d'incertitude et de défi. Gaara huma la fragrance ferrugineuse du sang et tenta de réprimer l'euphorie victorieuse qu'il sentait s'élever en lui. Avec un plaisir obscur, l'aberration du Vent, aussi impitoyable et insaisissable que le désert qui les entourait, observa les mines déconfites de ces condamnés et surtout, leurs membres s'enlisant progressivement dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des siphons arénacés.

― Ce désert sera votre tombeau, prophétisa sombrement le roux en tendant les bras pour reprendre le contrôle des particules ensanglantées.

Elles s'élevèrent lentement et furent maintenues un instant en lévitation, immobiles.

Puis au pied de la dune mugissante, le sable se déchaina.

***** A suivre *****

**Lexique :**

_**Sabaku no Yūbokumin* :**_ _signifie « nomades du Désert », d'après mes recherches. Cette histoire étant un UR, j'ai préféré nommer ce peuple en japonais afin de mieux l'intégrer dans l'univers de Naruto où tous les noms de personnes, lieux, pays et titres sont dans cette langue._

_**Un grondement* sourd et puissant :**_ _Le grondement de la dune, à l'origine du caractère « maudit » de la portion de désert où se déroule l'action, est inspiré d'un phénomène plutôt rare appelé « le chant des dunes ». Grossière explication pour les curieux : C'est le son pouvant varier de trente à cent Décibels émis par certaines dunes, appelées « dunes mugissantes », lorsque les grains de sable qui la composent entrent en résonance lors d'une avalanche de sable (naturelle ou déclenchée simplement en marchant)._


End file.
